Lovesick
by hope.peace.love
Summary: "cause I'm love sick, I ain't even ashamed and I'm hard up for some time in your sheets, would you be down to spend all your time with me?" Is Hayley just lovesick or is she in for an even bigger surprise with Klaus?
1. Chapter 1

_**Notes: This is a trashy fic so proceed with caution. Originally supposed to be a one shot but broke it up into more than one chapter. This should hold you over until I update Breathe Me again (it's coming I promise lol). Let me know if you like it lol**_

* * *

Hayley swung her hair back as she tightened her thighs around Klaus's hips and pushed him even deeper into her core. She let out a feral growl as she felt the rush of pleasure move up her legs and through her body. Klaus held on to her hips tightly, never taking his eyes off of her. Her breasts moved gracefully with her body as she rocked back and forth on top of him, he wanted to take them into his mouth but he was admiring the view from below her too much to move. He loved seeing her like this. Wild eyed and sweaty, completely uninhibited. She was nothing like this outside of his bedroom. She kept it all locked it, pretended to be unfazed by his presence. Her intrinsic wildness always managed to end up tamed around Elijah but around him she let it all come out, she never cared how she looked, how feral her love making could get, she liked feeling like an uncaged animal and he liked seeing her that way. She was a wild thing, he knew it and she knew it so he didn't understand why she wasted time letting Elijah keep her caged up.

Elijah. Just thinking about his name brought fury to his bones, fury he often had a hard time containing when he was with Hayley. Hayley belonged to him he often tried to convince himself. She was his, not Elijah's, his and only no matter how many times he said it to himself he never quite believed it, how could he when he was her dirty little secret. When to everyone around them Elijah was the man she loved, the man she made love to every night, the man she would spend her life with. He was merely the father of her child, the pain in the ass, the obligation.

Wanting badly to shake the furious thoughts from his mind he grabbed Hayley by her thighs harshly to suddenly halt her movements. Hayley gasped but before she could say anything he had her lifted up and rolled them over. He pulled her up harshly by the neck and bruised her lips with a furious kiss, trying his best to mark her as his own. Hayley didn't mind the harshness at all, she welcomed it, she liked not being treated like a delicate flower, like fragile porcelain . She wanted Klaus's gritty and harsh love,that's if it was hers to have, she wasn't really sure, but it made her feel alive. She tried to wrap her arms around his neck but he pushed her hands away from him and held her face to his tightly with both of his hands instead. Hayley felt like she was going to suffocate beneath this fury but she didn't want it to stop, she trailed her hands down his sweaty torso and gently grabbed his cock, taking his length into her hands and slowly stroking him. She could feel his thighs tighten as she touched him, he wanted to be back inside of her as badly as she wanted him there. "Klaus please, we don't have much time left" she whispered against his lips.

Her words made him stop in his tracks, she was right, soon Elijah would be home with Hope and they would have to go back to playing their roles. Anxious to leave his mark on her before he had to go back to reality he pushed her on the bed and quickly flipped her over to her hands and knees. Hayley smiled as she felt him massage her shoulder where her birth mark was then trail his hand to the nape of her neck. His other hand dug into her hip then caressed her ass. Hayley then felt him hiss in her ear as his fingers dragged along her delicate folds, making sure she was still wet and ready for him, she always was she thought as she moaned, she was so weak for him. Satisfied with her response he took her brunette tresses into his hand and gave them a pull as he aggressively entered her again. Hayley let out a load gasp as she moved forward, the force told her he was angry, and when he was angry he didn't hold back so she grabbed at his head board as she felt him pound into her quickly. The sound of flesh slapping against flesh and Hayley moaning his name loudly gave him the feeling of domination that he craved. No one else could make love to her like this, especially not elijah. He could never make her scream his name the way she screamed his. A sick satisfaction came over him, his brother's love could only ever be satisfied by him. She was his.

The more he dwelled on the idea the more aroused he became. His grip on her hair tightened and he slammed into her even harder. Hayley never wavered no matter the force, she steadied herself with her hand and returned every one of his strokes. She could hear Klaus growl and moan every time she returned the returned one of his rough strokes and the satisfaction brought a smile to her face. The tension along the nape of her neck and the bolts of pleasure shooting across her body made her come undone quicker than she had planned. She felt her body contract around him and her limbs shutter as her orgasm shook her to her core. Klaus smiled and never relented even as she felt her body begin to go weak. Letting go of her hair he gripped her waist with both hands to steady her as he pound into her a few more time until he felt his release.

Once he let her go Hayley immediately collapsed on the bed and rolled herself over on to her back. She was happy she was a hybrid, since she was exhausted and Hope would be home soon, if she was a mortal she would have to explain her lack of energy and frazzled state to her child. She felt out of breath and almost dizzy. It was a little strange because she didn't usually get this tired after their love making. She snuggled up in his sheets and her body do it's magic to help her recover. Klaus plopped down on the bed next to her and pulled her into him. As he buried himself into the back of her neck he smelled the aroma of their sex on her skin, it was the wolf in him, he needed to make sure she carried his scent.

"When will Hope be home?" He whispered.

"We have another hour or so before Elijah gets back." Hayley replied.

"That's plenty of time for more sex love" Klaus said as he trailed is fingers along her naked side.

"Not this time Klaus I'm tired" Hayley huffed, she still felt dizzy and tired. It didn't normally take this long for her to gather her bearings.

"Nonsense you're a hybrid you don't get tired"

"I know but you were rough today Klaus"

"You usually enjoy that part little wolf" He smirked as he brushed her hair from her face and gave her a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"I'm dropping this subject since we wasted 15 minutes talking about this which means we don't have time for more sex anyway, I have to get cleaned up before they get home."

"Whatever you say sweetheart" Klaus sighed.

"Don't sound so disappointed Klaus we just had sex"

"I'm not, regardless of how fleeting our time is we are together, that is all I really need."

Upon hearing that Hayley turned over to face him and hoped it was sincerity that she saw in his eyes.

"Do you really mean that?" She asked.

"Yes, why wouldn't I?" He replied slightly confused.

"I wish our time wasn't so fleeting" She replied as she trailed her fingers down his naked chest and snuggled into his body.

"I'm not the one with the power to change that Hayley" Klaus said bitterly.

"Don't do that, you know why our situation is the way it is Klaus. This secret isn't easy for me either you know, I've been lying to Elijah for months, sometimes I feel like he can smell you on my skin. I don't want to hurt him. This family already has too many complications"

"You don't want to hurt him or you just don't want to leave him for good since I'm not going anywhere and if this all falls apart you would still have him wrapped around your pretty little fingers"

Upon hearing his words Hayley sat up abruptly, clutching the sheets to her chest. Every so often Klaus threw something like this in her face to make her angry, sometimes she felt like he was trying to push her away on purpose, like he wanted to end their relationship for some reason she didn't understand.

"How dare you!" She started to yell but before she could get the rest of her frustration out she realized she felt unwell. The dizziness was still there and she felt nauseous. Without saying anything else she grabbed the sheets off the bed to cover her body and dashed to the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. Klaus rolled his eyes and stretched out on the bed, completely unfazed by her reaction to what he said. He didn't regret it at all, he often felt used, like she only wanted to be with him to satisfy the sexual urges his brother couldn't. It wasn't enough for him but he had too much pride to beg her to leave his brother and just be with him. Looking at the time he realized that he too needed to get up and get dressed before his daughter got home. Making his best effort to put this conversation and his increasingly impatient feelings aside he got out of bed to prepare for Hope's arrival.

* * *

By the time Hayley got to her room she was scrambling to shower and get dressed. Hope would be home in a few minutes and the smell of Klaus's skin was still all over her. As she showered her thoughts raced about her conversation with Klaus today. What did her really want from her she wondered. Was he right about her, did she avoid breaking things off with Elijah because she didn't trust her growing relationship with Klaus so she needed the stability Elijah provided when their relationship inevitable ended? And what was it about their sex today that was so different? She still felt tired and sick, it was very unlike her. Realizing she didn't have time for dwelling on her thoughts she brushed all of her questions aside and dashed from the shower. She searched for the room for her clothes and got annoyed when she couldn't find her panties, she must have left them in Klaus's room. She quickly grabbed a new pain and threw on the same pair on jeans and the shirt she had on when Elijah left then fixed her hair. She finished just in time since not even 10 minutes after her shower Hope came bursting through her door.

"Hi mom!" the rambunctious seven year old yelled. Elijah was right behind her.

"Hey sweetheart! How was your field trip?" Hayley greeted her.

"It was great, uncle Elijah was the best chaperone, I'm glad he came with me this time instead of dad who complained the whole time on my last trip. I wish you could have came with us!" Hope replied.

"I did too Hope but the pack needed me. I'll be at the next one I promise" Hayley lied.

"Are you okay Hayley? You look pale and exhausted" Elijah asked as he approached her, feeling guilty about her most recent tryst with Klaus she rebuffed his advance, much to his surprise. "Hayley what's wrong?" He asked again.

"Nothing I'm just tired, it's been a long day the wolves have been pretty stressful lately". Not wanting to really be in his presence much longer she quickly summoned Hope to her. "Hope let's go see your dad he's been waiting to hear all about your trip" she said as she lead the child out of her room quickly.

Before she could get to Klaus's room she was intercepted by him and Freya in the hallway. When Hope saw her father she immediately ran into his open arms. "Dad!" she said as he bent down to her eye level and engulfed her in his arms. "Hello my littlest wolf" he replied as he showered the top of her head with gentle kisses.

"Freya when did you get home?" Hayley asked as she observed Hope and her father. "A while ago" Freya replied.

"Oh" If she knew anything about her and Klaus Freya wasn't giving it away in that moment.

"I have to talk to everyone, I'll go get Elijah while you and Klaus tend to Hope, be downstairs in a few minutes."

Hayley looked at Klaus curiously, he shrugged his shoulders and went back to paying attention to Hope who was in the process of telling him all about her trip. Once she wrapped her story up Klaus sent her to her room so that he and Hayley could head downstairs. They avoided talking to each other the entire walk downstairs, for Klaus it was nothing but for Hayley it was grating her nerves.

Hayley, Klaus, and Elijah all gathered in Klaus's study and patiently waited for Freya to begin.

"Out with it Freya, what is this about" Klaus barked.

"There might be a new threat in the area that we have to worry about" Freya said cutting right to the chase,

"What kind of threat?" Elijah asked.

"I can't tell yet, but my powers tell me that a powerful presence is in the city, whatever, or whoever it is carries a power that very few people can carry. There has been chatter among the witches about this for a few weeks now, but I actually felt it for myself today. According to Vincent the last time his coven felt anything remotely close to this level of power was when they first sensed Hope."

Upon hearing that Hayley paled, she felt heat rise up her neck and her stomach turned into knots.

Klaus eyed hayley's reaction curiously but kept his attention on Freya.

"So what exactly does that mean dear sister? Is there a witch more powerful than even Hope that we have to worry about?" Klaus asked anxiously.

"Yes, but we can't be sure just yet. I'm telling you all this right now because the last time a mysterious presence came into town it was one of your many enemies and they nearly killed all of us. If any of you have someone in your past that might help figure this out I need to know right now."

"Is Hope is any immediate danger?" Hayley whispered.

"Not at the moment, but if she's the only one who can match it's power then it's inevitable that she will be targeted. I'm trying to figure it all out along with the rest of the witches but it may take some time."

"Hayley tell the wolves that we will need to boost their presence around the compound so that Hope has additional protection until we figure this out." Klaus ordered.

"I'll talk to Marcel, see if he and the Vampires know anything, at the very least we can use them to keep an eye out around the city" Elijah finally chimed in. Freya if you are sure about this will those witches be able to stop it?"

"I don't know Elijah, but I won't let anything happen to this family."

"Excuse me for a second" Hayley interrupted as she dashed from the room to the nearest bathroom.

Freya and Elijah both looked at Klaus in confusion.

"What's wrong with Hayley?" Freya asked.

"I don't know, she probably went check on Hope or something" Klaus replied.

In the bathroom Hayley splashed cold water across her face in an attempt to calm her nerves and get rid of the sinking feeling in her stomach. Her mind was racing and she didn't know what to do next.

* * *

The next day Hayley couldn't take the wondering anymore so she nervously made her way to Freya's room. She was taking a huge risk by going to Freya but she was the only one who would be able to give her answers.

Freya was surprised to see Hayley standing in her door frame. She immediately noticed that Hayley looked both unwell and nervous.

"Hayley what's going on? Are you okay?"

"We need to talk" Hayley answered as she shut the door. Klaus and Elijah had both left so she wasn't afraid they would over hear her but she didn't want to take any chances with the wolves roaming around the house.

"I need to know more about the presence you sensed? Is there anything else you can tell me?" Hayley questioned.

"I wish I knew more Hayley but I told you everything I knew so far."

"Are you sure?" Hayley asked still not sold that Freya was being 100% forthcoming.

"Yes Hayley" Freya replied honestly. "What is this really about?"

Hayley had a suspicion about what was happening but even as she stood in front of Freya she couldn't really wrap her mind around it. There was only one way she could really know if her suspicion was right.

Hayley sat down on the couch in her room and stared at the back wall, thinking carefully about whether or not she really wanted to do this. On one hand she didn't, but on the other if her suspicion was wrong then there really was a threat out there they needed to worry about. She had to choose between keeping her secret safe and keeping her daughter safe and no matter how hurtful it would be she had to put Hope's well being first.

"Freya I need you to do a spell for me…"

"A spell? What kind of spell?" Freya asked even more confused by Hayley's behavior than she was before.

"When I tell you I need your word that you won't ask me questions about it until after it's done. Agree to that or I'll find another way" Hayley said firmly. "If nothing comes of this you pretend I never asked you to do it and never mention it again."

"Hayley come on what is going on?" Freya asked now frustrated.

"Agree or I'm leaving Freya. I really don't want to trust anyone with this but you but if I have to take a chance on a stranger or use another method I will."

"Okay, tell me what spell you need and I'll do it."

looking up at Freya and dreading the potential outcome to all of this she finally let go and told her what she needed.

"I need you to do a spell that can confirm a pregnancy" Hayley finally let out. "When I was pregnant with Hope those witches did three different spells on me to confirm that she was real, can you do it?"

Freya gaped when she heard her request but she had promised she wouldn't ask questions until after and she didn't want Hayley to go to anyone else with something this sensitive so she kept her thoughts to herself.

"I'm going to need your blood for this, I'll get the rest" Freya responded as emotionless as possible.

Hayley nodded and brought her wrist to her lips, extending her fangs to puncture her vein.

* * *

She tried to keep herself busy for the rest of the day as she waited but she was a nervous wreck. If she was pregnant again her relationship with Klaus would be exposed to everyone. She had no idea how Klaus would take the news and given his reaction to Hope she wasn't too hopeful that it would be a good one, she wasn't even sure if her reaction would be a good one.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the buzzing of her phone. When she looked at it she saw she had a missed call and a text message

 _Elijah, missed call_

 _Klaus: I see now that I have upset you Hayley, let me make it up to you tonight. I'll figure out how to explain your absence to my dear brother, I just need to see you little wolf._

Ignoring her missed call completely she replied to Klaus's message.

 _Hayley: I need to see you too._

She put her phone down and collapsed on her bed, drifting to sleep, finally giving her over worked brain and body some rest.

About 2 hours later she felt a tap on her shoulder waking her from her sleep. When she turned around it was Freya.

"Come with me Hayley." was all she said before she left the room.

Hayley immediately got up and followed her. Freya led her to the dining room, making sure they were out of earshot of anyone else in the house.

"Did you complete the spell" Hayley asked getting right to the point.

"Yes, Hayley what the-"

"What did you find Freya" Hayley interrupted, Her heart felt like it was about to burst out of her chest.

"Hayley you're pregnant" Freya replied.

As soon as the words were out Hayley deflated. She felt her body buckle as she collapsed on to one of the chairs. "No" She whispered as she took deep breathes to hold herself together.

"I did the first spell twice and then did a different one to confirm again Hayley, you're definitely pregnant but how? What the hell is going on how did you know?" Freya asked firmly, she needed answers.

"Are you sure? I mean absolutely sure?" Hayley asked still in disbelief.

"Yes, and now it all makes sense, the presence we all felt was you, it was the baby, I don't know how I didn't think of it before"

"Oh God." Hayley whimpered.

"I didn't think you could get pregnant again, especially since Elijah is a vampire." Freya continued. "How is this possible Hayley? What made you suspect it in the first place?"

Hayley felt like her entire world had just collapsed on top of her, there was no way she would be able to hide this from anyone. This isn't how she wanted people to find out that she had been seeing Klaus.

"Hayley you need to start talking, if I was able to figure this out then it will only be a matter of time before the rest of the witches figure out that another supernatural hybrid baby is on the didn't respond well the first time around so if we're going to prevent another Hope situation we are going to have to act fast."

"I don't know how this happened Freya, I didn't think it was possible again…"

"It's really not possible, I don't know of a loophole that could allow Elijah to procreate"

Hayley looked at Freya racking her brain trying to figure it out and she knew there was no point in hiding it now, it's too late and if there was anyone she could confess to right now it was Freya,

"There isn't a loophole Freya, Elijah can't procreate…." Hayley said ass she looked at Freya in the eyes, hopping she would understand what she was saying so she didn't have to spell it out.

"but then how-"

"Klaus….I slept with Klaus." she finally confessed.

"What!" Freya gaped. "How long has this been going on or was it a one time thing?"

Hayley really didn't want to explain but what choice did she have.

"It's been going on for six months Freya, which is why I still don't understand how I'm suddenly pregnant again, why now? Why is this happening?" Hayley wondered.

"That long right under our noses? Hayley!" Freya replied completely exasperated.

Hayley didn't feel like giving her all the dirty details of her affair with Klaus so she attempted to steer the conversation forward.

"We were together while Elijah was with Hope on her field trip yesterday." She noticed Freya's wide eyed expression so she continued before she could say anything. "Yes I lied about having a werewolf problem to handle, anyways, afterwards I just felt sick and I knew something wasn't right, then you mentioned the presence and how it was similar to hope's power and that's when I suspected."

"I guess I'm shocked because I didn't expect the pregnancy, but if I'm being honest Hayley I'm not surprised that you ended up with Klaus, this has been building for years and I knew it was only a matter of time before you both stopped pretending to feel nothing for each other. Klaus loves you, he has for years."

Hayley was surprised to hear that coming from Freya, she had noticed a long time ago how Freya seemed to be the most supportive of her relationship with Klaus but she never guessed that she would believe Klaus loved her. "It's not love…It's…I don't know what we have Freya but it was never supposed to come out like this, now everyone is going to know I've been secretly screwing Klaus right under Elijah's nose.

"I can do a spell to mask the pregnancy from the witches for a little while, eventually they will be able to get past it but that should buy you some time to tell Klaus and Elijah, you are going to tell them right?" Freya asked.

"Do I really have a choice? I can't hide a pregnancy from them forever. They both deserve to know the truth."

"This stays between us until you're ready Hayley, I'll start on that spell right away"

Hayley felt her cheeks get wet as she finally let the tears she had been holding in go.

* * *

 _ **AN: The next part should be up shortly! Hope you liked it lol**_


	2. Chapter 2

Hayley laid awake in bed with Elijah staring at the clock on her wall. It was almost midnight. Elijah's heavy arm around her waist made her want to jump out of her skin. She could barely look at him or be around him but she had to suck it up for a little while longer since she wasn't ready to confess the truth to him just yet. She knew what she had been doing to him all this time wasn't fair, but she couldn't stop herself. Klaus had pulled her in, she couldn't deny the pull towards him she felt, it felt intrinsic, like it was where she belonged.

She and Klaus had been through so much together, more than Elijah could ever begin to understand. She should have ended things with Elijah a long time ago but he was safe, he was stable, Klaus was right, she didn't trust her own feelings for him so she needed Elijah as a safety net. She always ended up back with Elijah when another plan fell apart for her, but Klaus, ever since she met him she had to keep choosing to go back to him and despite everything they had done to each other she did choose him, she chose him every time it counted. Maybe that meant more than she has previously thought it did.

As she laid in bed she thought about how things were going to change again, she would be lying if she said she wasn't afraid this time around even though she and Klaus have some sort of relationship this time. She was pregnant again, it felt like she had only just gotten the hang of being a parent to Hope and now she was going to do it all again. Would Klaus be happy she wondered? Would he push her away because it was too much for him like last time? She wasn't even sure how she felt about it all, she never thought she would have more kids, especially not with Klaus but he was a good father to Hope so would it really be that bad?

Hope….for the first time she actually thought about how this would affect her daughter. How would they explain things to Hope? Would it confuse her? Make her angry? Hope knew that she had something going on with Elijah even if they never really explained their relationship to her. What if she got the wrong idea about her and Klaus because of the new baby? What if she thought she and Klaus were going to be together and they were all going to be one big happy family where the mom and dad are in love and raise their kids together as one, not as this hot mess of a family they have right now. Would she be disappointed if that wasn't the case? Would she resent them?

Was that really so impossible Hayley wondered. She was sleeping with Klaus behind Elijah's back for a reason, it wasn't just sex, there was intimacy, understanding, and comfort with Klaus. She felt happy with him even when he was being a jackass. She felt whole around him but what did that mean for the both of them really. Freya had said Klaus loves her but does he really? Does she even love him? She hated the idea that she might not ever know the truth because the new of the baby would change everything.

Frustrated by her thoughts she huffed in bed and tried to pull away from Elijah, she felt suffocated and she needed space, truthfully she needed Klaus but she would feel guilty if she just left right now.

As if he could sense her internal turmoil and her longing for him Hayley saw her cell phone light up.

 ** _Klaus: Where are you? I thought you were coming tonight_**

 ** _Klaus: or has my noble brother convinced you to stay in his arms tonight instead_**

Hayley rolled her eyes at the second text.

 ** _Hayley: In bed, I can't get away._**

 ** _Klaus: You could if you really wanted to, tell me Hayley, did he smell the lingering aroma of my skin on you when he kissed you? Did he notice the faint traces of my fingerprints across your back?_**

Klaus felt oddly possessive all of a sudden. For the last two weeks he felt like he needed her to be under his thumb only, he didn't know if it was his growing impatience or a werewolf thing but whatever it was, it was growing more and more with each passing day. He needed her.

 _ **Hayley: Klaus stop it** _

_**Klaus: Stop what?** _

**_Hayley: You know I don't want to be here_**

 ** _Klaus: Go go back to him every night Hayley are you sure about that?_**

Was she sure about that?

 ** _Hayley: KLAUS!_**

 _ **Klaus: ….**_

 _ **Klaus: I planted a seed that Hope was being a little fussy today with Elijah, so if you wanted to use her as an excuse you could, but you already know that don't you Hayley?**_

 _ **Hayley: Why are you doing this?**_

 _ **Klaus: Because you made me**_

She made him this way, she made him possessive and anxious, she's made him this way since she came storming into his life years ago but she still pretended to be oblivious to the hold she had on him. He stared at his phone waiting for her to respond, he wasn't going to beg her to be with him no matter what he felt. She had to come to him willingly. After a few minutes without a response he had given up on her and angrily tossed his phone across the room.

 _ **Hayley: You're right, I need to talk to you about something important anyway, I'm coming**. _

He never saw her message.

* * *

Hayley turned and looked back at a sleeping Elijah, they were over before they ever began anyway so why was she still trying to pretend. With the knowledge of her pregnancy it was all futile now. Without giving it any more thought she slipped his arm from around her waist and got out of bed.

The sudden loss of contact woke him up. "Hayley? Is everything okay?" He groggily replied.

"Yes, Hope is still being fussy tonight, I'm going to sleep with her until she calms down don't worry about it" She lied.

"Oh, I hope she calms down. You need your rest you've seemed off since yesterday." He replied.

"Yeah, don't wait up for me I'll probably stay through the night." Hayley said as she tied her robe and quickly left the room

Klaus stood in his window with a glass of bourbon in his hand, looking bitterly down towards all the happy people roaming the streets of the quarter. He supposed he couldn't say it was unfair that he couldn't have the one thing he wanted. After all the torment he had caused innocent people like the ones he observed it was only right his happiness remained elusive, just within his reach but never quite close enough.

His hunger for her was getting out of control and his frustration confounded the issue. He couldn't let her go even if he felt like she was using him, he meant it when he said he would always be there, he was bound to her, his entire being pledged to her until the day he was no more. If he was honest he had been for a long time now but it was easier when he felt like he couldn't have her, having her but not truly having her was torture, torture he had to endure because it was better than not having a piece of her at all.

With one more swig of his drink he finally broke his trance in his window. He carefully placed the glass on a nearby table and eyed the red haired woman standing emotionless in the middle of his study. Klaus approached her and she didn't even flinch, he had compelled her to just stand there. He carefully caressed her cheek, taking pleasure In his control and then extended his fangs, taking a harsh bite into her neck. Slowly her color began to drain from her face and her body went cold. He usually didn't kill the help when he fed but this time he didn't care to stop, he needed the release, he could find a new maid another day.

Hayley had carefully made her way down to Klaus's room after checking in on Hope for a few minutes, she was sound asleep so she snuck down the hall quickly. She had just made it to Klaus's room when she saw him bury his fangs into the red head's neck. She should have felt disgusted but she knew Klaus well enough by now to know what this was about.

"I thought we agreed to leave the household help alive Klaus" She interrupted.

Feeling stubborn he ignored her and kept feeding. Hayley vamped to him and pulled him off of her. "Klaus stop it" She murmured. He smirked at her licked the blood off his lips. "What are you doing? why would you do this knowing I was on my way over here? Did you want me to see you and get jealous? Did you think it would make me leave and go back to Elijah? What are you really trying to accomplish?"

"Oh please love, not everything is about you, shocker I know" He replied sarcastically. "I didn't even know you were coming, I thought you were content with Elijah for the night what are you doing here." He barked back at Hayley as he fed the woman his blood then sent her on her way.

"You didn't see my message?" Hayley questioned.

"No, it appears I have lost track of my phone" He confessed. "Again why are you here Hayley? Where is Elijah?"

"Could you stop mentioning him for one second!" She yelled in frustration.

"Why? Does his name make you feel dirty? or maybe it's guilt that eats away at you."

"You're a coward Klaus" Hayley barked back, she was tired of his erratic behavior. "You throw tantrums because I don't belong to you despite your best efforts but you're too afraid to just take me as your own. You still cower underneath Elijah's shadow even after all these years, it's pathetic."

Klaus looked at her as if she had slapped him across the face. His eyes grew wide with anger and his jaw flinched. Hayley stood before him rebelliously, without care or concern for his feelings. She was the only one who knew how to push his buttons, she was like a siren, pushing and pulling him and every time he fell into her trap, every time.

"You flatter yourself too much little wolf" He said as he took slow and menacing steps towards her. "My brother's sloppy seconds aren't worth coveting."

Hayley pretended she didn't feel the sting of that statement. He was testing her, he was trying her just like he had been for the last few days, he wanted her to break underneath his fury and just surrender but she wouldn't, she needed to know he wanted her, now more than ever she needed him to take her once and for all.

"His sloppy seconds" she said as she took her own steps towards him. Getting close enough to feel the heat of his gaze against her skin but just short of touching him she defiantly stared him down, looking up at him beneath her long eye lashes. "I was yours before I was ever his Klaus, so who really got the sloppy seconds?" She replied. Klaus felt his leg and his jaw twitch, he definitely wasn't escaping her now. "Maybe if you hadn't thrown me aw-"

Before she could get the final part of her sentence out she felt him grab her harshly by her neck, pulling her lips to his with a wolf like fury. Hayley went weak at his touch instantly. Her body instantly went hot at the roughness. He bruised her lips with angry kisses as he continued to hold her at the nape of her neck. In between pants Hayley dragged her arms around his neck and held him close, running her fingers through the back of his golden locks.

Klaus buried his face in her neck, causing Hayley to arc her back and push herself even closer to him. He ravished her with sloppy kisses and firm stokes of his tongue, making Hayley's core burn even hotter than it already was. How could she even for a second feel like this wasn't worth it. No one made her feel the way that he did.

He walked her backwards slowly as his hands traveled to her robe and ripped it off of her. Her night gown soon followed as she frantically tugged at his pants. She tried to reach for his cock but before she could he broke contact and forcefully pushed her on to the bed. She let out a faint grunt as her back collided with his sheets and her body twitched a little at the sight of him crawling towards her on his hands and knees. He was so feral, wide eyed and beastly. His golden locks draped slightly in front of his face and for a second she thought she saw a tint of amber in his crushing blue eyes.

Anticipating their bodies colliding again Hayley opened her legs up for him, she was so on edge and ready to feel him she almost touched herself to get it started but Klaus grabbed both of her legs and pulled her down the bed into his legs before she could. He was on his knees hovering over her. His gaze burned even hotter on her skin and as she gazed into his eyes she knew, she knew that what they had couldn't be a mistake, she wanted all of him and for the first time she wasn't afraid to admit it to herself. She was in love with him.

In a furious trance Klaus let his right hand trail up her torso slowly, his other hand trailed up her leg beginning at her ankle, once he reached her thighs she felt his nails dig into her skin. He felt her smooth skin under his fingertips and pulled her even closer to him, stopping just short of the tip of his cock. He was teasing her, making her body beg for him, he probably felt she deserved the torture after what she had said to him. After what felt like forever his fingertips finally reached her collarbone and traveled up her neck, carefully tracing her jugular before they stopped at the nape of her neck where he grabbed the back of her hair harshly.

"I'm not the only coward in this relationship" He hissed at her. "If you were mine before you were his then why did you run to him in the first place Hayley? Who's the real coward."

"You are" She hissed back at him. "You made me do it."

"Coward!" he spat before he came barreling down on top of her. Hayley took his lips to hers immediately, swirling her tongue in his mouth and nipping at his bottom lip. He tore his lips away from hers and buried himself in her neck again. Hayley relaxed her body on the bed and welcomed the fury of his lips against her sensitive area again. She clawed at his back with one hand as the other went up the back of his neck to his hair. She felt herself drifting further and further away from reality and that was when she realized that she didn't want to. She didn't want their love making to be some fantasy experience, she wanted to be with him completely. What they had wasn't some intense sexual fantasy that they played out every other night, what they had was real, it was real and more passionate than anything she had never experienced before.

"Klaus" she moaned as she tried to keep herself together. "Klaus wait". Hayley pulled away from him slightly, just enough to break the contact much to his displeasure.

"What are you doing why did you stop me?" He said annoyed as he heavily breathed in and out near her ear.

"Klaus what are we doing?" She asked.

"We're having sex what does it look like we're doing. Isn't' this what you wanted."

"No what are we really doing, this argument what is it really about? What do you want from me Klaus?"

"Are you really going to do this now?" He asked even more annoyed than he was before.

"Yes, I need to know Klaus please" she replied softly.

Klaus brought his fingers to her hair and gently brushed her cheek with his thumb. He was annoyed but he could see it in her eyes that she needed something, she needed something more. She was right before, he was a coward, too much of a coward to just tell her how he really felt and what he really wanted.

"What do you want Hayley?" He softly replied, never letting his eyes leave hers.

Hayley's eyes fluttered at his touch and she brushed her face against his palm. He felt like home, she was sure of it.

"You Klaus." She softly whispered.

"You've always had me" he replied softly.

Hayley felt her heart flutter, he had been right there all along, he was right, she always had him she was just too afraid to see it but she wasn't anymore.

"Tell me not to go back to him again Klaus, tell me to stay here with you, just say it and I swear I won't go back, I'll be completely yours."

She wanted to know if his pride would keep him away from her, she should have waited but she needed to know right here right now if he really wanted her, if he really felt something real and inescapable for her now before everything got complicated. Klaus stared at her and saw that she was teary eyed. She was begging him to make her stay. At that moment his insecurity disappeared, she wasn't using him, she really did want to be with him, not Elijah but Him. Gently he brushed his nose against hers and his lips against her lips as he held her body tight against his. "Don't go back to him" he whispered against her lips.

Hayley let the single tear she had been holding in finally fall before she pulled him into her and showered him with kisses."I won't" She whispered. His rough demeanor from before melted around her and he gently returned her kisses, taking her face into both of his hands. The tension and the anger was gone, they melted into each other, finally content and free to let all of themselves out.

As she let her hands get lost in his hair she brought her legs around his waist and pushed him into her body. Without wasting any more time Klaus brought one hand down to place himself them gently entered her. When she felt him inside she gripped at the back of his hair even more. "Oh" she moaned as she started to throw her head back but Klaus grabbed her by her chin with his thumb and index finger and brought her face back to him. He pushed into her even more as he stared into her eyes. He wasn't used to seeing her this vulnerable in bed, he liked it, he liked that he finally got to see all of her, the parts that he knew were there but she was too afraid to show him. He gave her another gentle kiss as he pushed into her again, and again, each time a little more forceful than the last.

Hayley had never seen Klaus this soft with her and it made her feel even more strongly than she felt before. He felt controlled, it wasn't gentle but it wasn't harsh and angry, it was intimate, delicate. She didn't know how badly she needed this until she got it. She wanted to be an active participant in their love making so she slowly started to move along with him, her arms gripped at his back and pushed him deeper and deeper inside of her with each stroke of his cock. "Oh Klaus" she moaned into his ear when he buried his face into her neck. Klaus let out a loud grunt into her neck, her delicate whispers amplified his pleasure and he was having a hard time containing himself. He dragged his tongue up the side of her neck as they continued to move, trailing kisses along her jawline and finally ending back at her lips. They were starting to swell form their kissing, he could feel them plump against his. He moaned into her mouth as he continued to slam into her, which made Hayley wrap her legs around him even tighter. After a few more sloppy kisses she pulled her lips from his and trailed kisses down his jaw, nipping at his ear which made him collapse into her neck again.

"ahh" he moaned as he barreled down on her again, steadying himself against the bed with his hands. Hayley held him close, trailing kisses along his neck then letting her tongue trace his shoulder. She could feel him pick up the pace. "Oh..oh" she moaned even louder into his ear as she scratched at his back. He slammed into her even harder, making love to her at a relentless pace and it took every bit of the last of her self control to keep her from screaming his name loudly. Klaus's fingers dug into the mattress as she stroked her even harder, she felt euphoric around him, she felt like home. "Ah…ah…AH!" Hayley moaned just as she felt her body contract around him. A rush of pleasure went across her body and she arched into him. Klaus could feel her body tremble beneath him, he knew she had reached her climax but he didn't stop. He continued to make love to her through it.

As Hayley came down from the rush and slowly started to move with him again, this time picking her the pace herself, he lifted his head and gave her a firm kiss on the cheek before burying himself in her neck again. Hayley bounced up and down against his cock and dragged her hands from his back to his waist, letting her fingers dig into his waist as he stroked her even harder. She felt like she was close to another orgasm but just as she was getting close to she heard him moan her name into her ear loudly just before she felt him still. He emptied himself inside of her, shuttering as his warm seed poured out of him. They both trembled against each other. Hayley pulled his head to her and brought his lips back to hers, twirling her tongue in his mouth once again. Klaus held her close and returned her intimacy, understanding that they had gone to a new place with each other tonight, there was no turning back now, not after this, he would never let her go.

Their sweaty bodies remained glued to each other as their pants filled the room. Hayley looked into his eyes and kissed him again. He smiled at her, and brushed her sweaty hair from her face.

"That was…"

"Incredible" He finished for her.

He brought his lips to hers again and kissed her, letting his thumb nip at her chin.

"Hayley..." He said gently, her name was so fragile on his lips she knew she was about to say something he was afraid to let out. The vulnerability in his icy blue eyes told her exactly what it was.

"I love you" he whispered to her, it was barely audible but he heard it.

She believed him, he wouldn't have said it if he didn't mean it. A wave of overwhelming emotions came over her and for a second she felt like she wouldn't even be able to get any words out but then she started to speak. "Klaus I...I..." she started.

She knew what she had planned on saying but different words came out, she didn't know what came over her at that moment but she just felt like telling him, they were being so open so she just wanted to get it out. The words were out of her mouth before she could stop herself.

"I'm pregnant" she said whispered as she started into his eyes, hoping that she didn't just ruin everything.

* * *

 **AN: this chapter made me so emo like you have no idea so I hope you guys were emo too lol I know I'm a terrible person for stopping at that moment but don't fret, a part 3 is coming... REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

Klaus's eyes immediately narrowed and his body tensed up around her.

"What" he replied, pulling away from her a bit.

Hayley felt like her heart was about to jump out of her chest it was pounding so hard. She felt like she was going to suffocate, so much so that she couldn't even speak again. The look in his eyes paralyzed her.

"What did you just say Hayley?" He said, raising his voice a bit.

he felt like he couldn't have heard her correctly, his ears were playing tricks on him. Her words just weren't registering. Her silence was making him anxious and annoying him, this wasn't the time for her games, he had just told her that he loved her, this wasn't how it was supposed to go.

"Dammit Hayley what did you just say!" He murmured harshly in her face, his tone shook her out of her trance and she finally found her voice again.

"I said I'm pregnant Klaus" She replied meekly. She hated that she felt so small as she said it. She didn't normally cave around him like this, she was stronger than this display, she knew she was but she couldn't help feeling like that scared pregnant 19 year old all over again, the one that he laughed at and said didn't mean anything to him, the one he told those witches they could kill. They were different people now, so much had changed but she still felt afraid of his response.

Klaus looked like a bucket of cold water had been thrown in his face. He stared at her blankly and all the color drained from his face.

"I know it's impossible…." Hayley started. It was like deja vu. It was happening all over again. In shock he let her go and jumped up out of the bed, much to Hayley's disappointment.

"You're joking right?" He said as he nervously ran his fingers through his hair.

Hayley sat up in the bed and pulled his sheet up to her chest. She had hoped it would be different but she was glad she prepared for the worst because if she hadn't she would be falling apart right now.

"No it's not a joke. I don't know how it's possible again but it's real Klaus. I'm having another baby, I had it confirmed already." She replied as calmly as she could.

The next sound Hayley heard was laughter, loud laughter. Klaus shook his head and kept chuckling and Hayley was unsure if it was because of his disbelief or something else.

"Are you going to say something or will you just act like an immature idiot just like last time" Hayley let out in annoyance.

"I'm sorry love It''s just….seven years and it's happening all over again this feels pretty surreal." Klaus finally said as he stopped laughing.

"Yeah well how do you think It feels for me Klaus?"

He leaned over and slipped his pants back on then sat down on the bed. He rested his elbows on his knees and stared at the empty wall unsure of what to really say next. He was too surprised to really form words but he didn't feel angry about it that was the one thing he knew.

"What are we going to do?" Hayley sighed.

Another baby he thought to himself. Another person to fail, another mistake, no….Hope wasn't a mistake she was the best thing that had ever happened to him. Was she really carrying his child again?

"Hayley are you absolutely sure about this?" He questioned her one more time, needing just a little bit more confirmation before he let himself believe it was happening all over again.

"Yes" She croaked as she started to get emotional about it, it felt like it was hitting her for the first time all over again.

When he heard her insist for the final time he knew, he knew she wouldn't lie and it had to be real. Panic started to set in but when he heard her chocking back tears he softened a bit. He finally turned towards her and took her hand into his, softly caressing her skin before he brought it up to meet his lips. Placing a gentle kiss on it he gave her a faint smile, the best smile he could muster up at the moment. "It's okay Hayley, we will deal with this together."

His gentleness surprised her, but it only increased her distress. Maybe it was the hormones or the guilt or something else but having him just be okay with it wasn't enough comfort for her.

"What are we going to do?" she sobbed.

"I don't know but we can figure it out." He answered plainly.

"What are we going to tell Hope? How are we going to explain how this happened? Everyone is going to know it's your baby" She replied.

The distress in her voice started to nag at him. Before he took it as she was just overwhelmed but now it sounded like something else. There was something about it that ticked him off. That's when her tearful plea to him while they were making love came back to him. His paranoia was like a switch that just flicked on immediately.

"You sound distressed love" He said dryly as he turned away from her again.

"Klaus I'm pregnant why wouldn't I be distressed? This wasn't supposed to happen. So many people are going ask questions and be hurt."

"Is it such a bad thing Hayley? Having another child with me?"

"I didn't say it was a bad thing" Hayley replied.

"Here I thought you wanted to be with me and would want to make a proper family for our child, or should I say children." He said interrogated her.

"What makes you think I don't" She said in return.

"Now it makes sense" He laughed again, this time it was a bitter laugh.

"What?" Hayley questioned.

"Was it an act Hayley? Was it all a ploy to manipulate me!" He shouted as he stood up once again.

"What the hell are you talking about Klaus?" Hayley yelled still not understanding.

"This pregnancy is going to expose our entire affair but you already knew that didn't you? That's why you put on that pathetic display in bed with me, all that talk about how you would leave Elijah if I just told you to but you already knew you didn't have a choice in the matter now didn't you." He bitterly barked at her.

Hayley felt like he had just slapped her in the face. She started second guessing everything she thought earlier. "That is not what happened Klaus and you know it."

"Oh of course if is!" he yelled. "Look at you, look at how upset you are" He felt betrayed. He was her second choice after all. Never the first, he's never been the first choice. "Everyone would know you are carrying my child. It's impossible for you to go running back to him now, though my brother is a fool enough to still accept you since carrying my child has never been a deterrent for him, you wouldn't be able to face the guilt and the judgement so your relationship with him is over regardless of whether or not I told you to leave him and be with me."

"That's not what happened Klaus." Hayley pleaded. She could see how it looked bad but that's honestly not what happened.

"You only begged me to take you because you knew you had no other choice just admit it!" He yelled at her. "You really take me for a fool Hayley don't you! I will not me your consolation prize."

He had confessed that he loved her, he fell right into her trap like a fool, a lovesick fool and he felt disgusted with himself.

Hayley could barely speak, all she could do was adamantly shake her head no at his hurtful accusations.

"Get out" He bitterly said.

"No!" she defiantly replied.

"I said get out!" He yelled.

"You haven't changed at all" Hayley bitterly replied through her tears. "Seven years and you're still the same childish paranoid man with a 1000 year old inferiority complex, and you wonder why I fell for him"

"Shut up and get out!" he yelled at her again, feeling his anger boil up even more. He was almost shaking.

He yelled so hard Hayley flinched. She wasn't going to sit here and just take his abuse.

"I can't believe I actually believed Freya when she said you've loved me for years, that I believed you when you confessed it to me just a few minutes ago. I hurt people I care about for you, lied for you, but for you it was in a sick game, a competition to make yourself feel better. The only liar here is you Klaus, the only manipulator is you." She shook her head and wiped the tears that had fallen from her eyes. Without saying anything else she got her clothes and went towards his door.

Klaus had turned his back to her as soon as she had started talking again. He could hear her shuffling behind him. As he stood there his anger changed to despair. He wanted to believe her but he had no reason to. He wanted to be happy about the baby but how could he be happy under these circumstances. It was foolish to think he could ever have her.

He could hear her feet drag across his floor as she walked to his door to leave, before she got past the door frame he spoke again.

"Freya was right," He mumbled in a tone that was barely audible, halting her in her tracks. "I have loved you for years, but you never returned my affection." A single tear fell from his eye. "I was a fool to think that could change." He whispered and for the first time Hayley could hear actual pain in his voice, it shook her to her core. Without saying another word she left his room.

As soon as he heard the door close Klaus grabbed a nearby glass and threw it across the cross the room in anger. He collapsed on his bed and cursed his feelings for her. She had made a fool of him, she succeeded at the one thing he swore he would never let her do.

* * *

Hayley walked slowly up the hallway unsure of what to do next. Tears were streaming down her face and she felt like everything was a huge blur. She didn't know where to go, she meant it when she said she wouldn't go back to Elijah. Klaus thought it was a lie but it wasn't. She could have kept pretending, she could have hid per pregnancy for a few more weeks or even months and kept up the charade with Elijah but she didn't want to, she was in love with Klaus and wanted to be with him baby or no baby. When he finally told her what she needed to hear she had planned on going to Elijah with the truth first thing on the morning but now what was she supposed to do. She wouldn't go back to him, and she couldn't go back to Klaus.

She finally looked up from the floor and saw Freya dashing towards her with concern written all over her face.

"Hayley are you okay?" Freya quickly asked as she wrapped her arm around Hayley and attempted to steer her out of the hallway before the whole house could hear her loud sobs. Hayley didn't answer her. The next thing she knew she was in Rebekah's old bedroom and Freya was sitting her down on the bed.

"What's going on Hayley why were you fighting with Klaus?" Freya softly asked. To Hayley's horror she had heard them.

"Oh God you heard us, what if Elijah heard?"

"Shhh calm down Hayley" Sensing her panic she gently rubbed her arm to soothe her. " I heard you both but as soon as I realized it was the two of you I put sage in the hallway to keep your conversation private, the last thing I want is for this all to blow up in the middle of the night."

"That wasn't how it was supposed to go" Hayley cried.

"What did Klaus say?"

"I want to be alone Freya" Hayley let out. Too much was happening at once and she just wanted peace.

"Where are you going to go you can't wander the halls for the rest of the night"

"I don't know but I just want to be alone, I can't talk about this with you right now." With that she stood up and left. Freya watched her disappear down the hallway and immediately knew where she was more than likely going.

She peeked through Hope's bedroom door to make sure she was still sound asleep then slowly tip toed into the room, shutting the door softly. She stopped and just stared at her daughter, she was so innocent, so pure, she was the best parts of her and Klaus. Even if nothing else between them was right Hope was right, this unborn baby was right. The thought wasn't as comforting as she thought it would be. She dragged her hand to her flat belly and muffled a sob. She shouldn't have to feel like this again, this time could have been different but it wasn't and it was depressing. After taking a few seconds to pull herself together she carefully pulled the duvet on Hope's bed up so she could get in with her. Snuggling close to Hope Hayley laid down and let her sadness overtake her.

Hope stirred when she felt her.

"Mommy?" she whispered through her sleep.

"Shhhhh, go back to sleep sweetheart" Hayley whispered as she held her close, crying silently in the dark until she managed to fall asleep.

* * *

Freya dropped the sage outside Klaus's bedroom door then barged in early the next morning.

"Get out" he said as soon as he saw her.

"What the hell did you do to Hayley Klaus?"

"What happens between Hayley and I is none of your business" he replied.

"I know about the affair and the baby, I was the one who confirmed it for her"

"Keep you bloody voice down Freya before you alert the entire house of our indiscretions" He quickly replied.

"No one can hear us I made sure of it, just like I made sure Elijah wouldn't hear you and Hayley last night. What were you two thinking meeting up in the middle of the night like that? I found her wandering the halls last night she was a complete mess, what did you do?" Freya angrily replied.

"As I said that is none of your concern. Hayley will be just fine" He said bitterly.

"You both need to figure out what the hell you're doing because I won't cover this up for the two of you for long. Even if I support you being with Hayley this isn't fair to Elijah."

"Oh to hell with Elijah!" Klaus yelled.

"Klaus he's your brother and you screwed the woman he loves, do you really feel not even an ounce of remorse?" Freya questioned completely flabbergasted by his lack of remorse.

"No I do not" Klaus shouted back at her. "Why should I Freya? The moment he found out she was carrying my child he did everything in his power to steal her away from me."

"You did a pretty fine job pushing her away all on your own Klaus or don't you remember"

"I never had a chance!" He barked out, almost teary eyed. "He pretend that he held himself back for my sake but that is a bloody lie. I watched them fall for each other, I watched him do everything he could to insert himself into her life and the life of my child, even going as far as to use me a pawn in his plan to make sure she never saw him as anything other that the white knight and me as the monster."

"Elijah tried to be there for her when you couldn't Klaus you can't fault him for that forever."

"Like hell I can't. There is nothing noble about getting involved with the woman carrying your brother's child, he couldn't' wait to swoop in and win her affection, he never actually gave a damn about my relationship with her, in fact he worked against it over and over again, he brought this on himself." Klaus spat back at her.

"So that's all this has been, you getting back at Elijah for taking Hayley from you? What a sick game to play Klaus."

"I love her!" He roared causing Freya to step back. "It was never a bloody game, for seven years I have loved her, for seven years she had preferred him, I am not the guilty party in this situation."

Sensing this was a loosing battle Freya didn't reply to his accusation. Part of her knew there was some truth to how he felt. They should focus on Hayley.

"So what are you going to do to change this story Klaus? Push her away again right when she needs you the most? You're right back to where you both started, don't you think your child deserves better than what you both gave Hope?" Freya tried to reason.

"I will love my child just as I love Hope, nothing will ever change that, but after seven years I am no longer interested in being a spectator to the Hayley and Elijah story. I am done being made a fool of" He firmly responded. "Now if you excuse me I have a daughter to see off to school."

Klaus did his best to put everything out of his mind, he didn't want Hope to be affected by his and her mother's issues. Putting on a brave face he made his way to her bathroom where he found her trying to tie her headband and fix her hair.

"Having some trouble I see" He teased her.

"Dad!" she startled as she heard his voice. "I can't get it right, mom usually does it for me."

"Did you ask Freya for help?"

"I couldn't find her" she sighed.

"Where is your mother?" Klaus finally asked. He didn't think she would let their argument get in the way of her parenting but apparently he was wrong.

"Mommy is in my room, is mom okay dad?"

Klaus's heart sank and for the first time he felt guilty, he never wanted this to affect Hope this way.

"I'm sure she's fine, come now I guess I get school drop off duty today" He replied trying to stay upbeat as to not alert Hope to any issues, she was a very perceptive child. "I believe Freya is making you breakfast so we better get going."

After she nodded and gave up on her headband Klaus escorted Hope towards the stairs. "Dad my backpack…I forgot it in my room" Hope said as she stopped halfway down the stairs.

"I'll go get it" He replied as he turned back. When he reached her door he remembered that Hope said Hayley was still in there, he didn't want to see her, especially not like this but he really didn't have a choice. Taking a deep sigh he slightly cracked the door open and saw her brunette hair sprayed across Hope's pillow. He could tell from the way her heart was beating that she was awake. For the first time he also noticed another faint heartbeat, it sounded almost exactly how hope's had sounded.

Hayley could smell his cologne when he opened the door so she knew it was him, it made her feel sick to her stomach. She wasn't sure if it was the morning sickness or just her feeling disgusted by him at the moment. Without saying anything he went to the back of the room and grabbed the bag, lingering at Hope's window for a moment when he heard her stir behind him. Hayley just stared at the back of his head the silence was suffocating. With a heavy sigh Klaus retreated without saying anything, closing the door softly behind him. Hayley willed herself not to cry again.

Slowly she got up out of the bed and dashed to the bathroom, slamming the door behind her as she pined herself to face bowl and threw up.

After some time she dragged herself from the bathroom and back to Hope's room. She couldn't stay in there all day but she couldn't go back to her own room. She felt trapped and miserable. There had to be a way to fix this but the only way would make everything worst, she had to tell Elijah but she couldn't bring herself to do it, not now, not right after this. She wished she just had a little more time but he would start to ask questions she didn't have any real answers for. He wouldn't stop until he made her talk to him. She wished she could get away for a little while, just a few days, but she had Hope, she couldn't just leave Hope, but she couldn't stay here. A voice told her to just try to talk to Klaus again but she had too much pride. Thinking of any excuse she could she made up in her mind that she needed to leave.

Without dwelling on it any longer she raced to her bedroom, grabbed a bag and started filling it with clothes. Just a few days she told herself.

* * *

Klaus had just returned home from dropping Hope off at school when he was intercepted by Elijah.

"Brother, do you have any idea what's going on with Hayley? She's been holed up in Hope's room all day."

"Sounds like you need to take that up with her" Klaus quickly replied as he walked past him, he didn't feel like talking to him about anything let alone Hayley.

"She won't speak to me, did something happen?" He questioned.

"Trouble in paradise eh?" Klaus taunted him.

"This is not a joking matter Niklaus" Elijah replied annoyed.

"Don't lecture me on how to deal with Hayley" Klaus turned around and barked back.

"I wouldn't have to if you had shown even the smallest level of growth over the years Niklaus."

"You think yourself an expert on Hayley but you're coming to me for answers as usual, what arrogance"

"Hey what is going on here?" Freya interrupted.

"Nothing Freya" Klaus harshly replied.

"It doesn't sound like nothing."

"Do you know anything about what's going on with Hayley Freya?" Elijah asked ignoring Klaus.

"I would appreciate it if everyone didn't talk about me like I'm not right here." Hayley's voice made them all turn around.

She was standing at the bottom of the stairs with a duffle bag in her hand. Klaus was curious about it but he avoided eye contact.

"Are you going somewhere Hayley?" Freya asked.

"I got a call from an old pack I used to run with, their alpha died and they need my help. I'll be gone for a few days."

Klaus knew she was lying.

"You haven't seemed well are you sure that's a good idea? Especially with this new threat we know nothing about looming." Elijah let out.

"I'm fine. I'll be fine." she replied stoically. Elijah walked over to her and took her head into his arms, placing a kiss at the top of her head. "Be careful Hayley" he whispered. Hayley didn't return his affection but she didn't push him away either.

Klaus gritted his teeth at the display, he tore his eyes away from them, unable to watch them any longer.

Hayley pulled away from him and started to walk out the house when Klaus's voice stopped her.

"And what of Hope?" He angrily said.

"Tell her I'll be back soon" She said without turning around.

Klaus stormed out of the foyer and into his bedroom, slamming his door shut. He pulled out his phone and called her immediately.

When Hayley saw his name flash across the screen she pressed ignore.

Angry that she decided to ignore him he texted her.

 _Klaus: What do you think you're doing?_

 _Klaus: You can't just leave...what about Hope._

 _Klaus: dammit Hayley answer me!_

She figured he wouldn't stop until she replied so she gave in.

 _Hayley: I told you I wasn't going back to him, even if you don't believe me. I need space. Don't worry I'll keep your child safe as I always have._

She put the phone away and stared across the street at Klaus's window, she could see him furiously pacing back and forth in his study. She silently caressed her belly and made a promise to herself. She would fix this, in a few days after Klaus has calmed down and she's had time to process things she would tell Elijah the truth and let the chips fall where they may.

* * *

 **AN: I know I suck so much right now and I'm sorry haha, the bad thing about this story not being planned is I go wherever my muse takes me which means even I don't completely know what the hell is gonna happen next lol Part 4 will have the much awaited pregnancy reveal and will be the past part before an epilogue. Hope you liked this installment.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hayley stood in the her apartment window. She could see Klaus pulling out of the compound with Hope from where she stood. She smiled when she saw her phone ring right on cue. Hope had called her every morning on her way to school since she had been gone.

"Hi sweetheart" Hayley smiled as she answered the phone.

"Hi mom!" an excited Hope replied.

"You're calling a few minutes late today are you on your way to school yet?" Hayley asked even though she already knew the answer.

"Yeah we just left, daddy woke me up a little late this morning sorry."

"Oh it's okay, have a good day at school today Hope, mommy misses you." Hayley gently replied.

Klaus kept his eyes on the road, he wished Hope didn't insist on calling her mother every day but since she did he had to suck it up. Regardless of how he felt about Hayley's disappearing act Hope needed to stay in contact with her mother.

"Mom when are you coming home?" Hope softly asked.

"Soon hunny, I promise" Hayley replied , hearing the longing in her daughter's voice broke her heart.

"Hope we're almost there it's time to say goodbye" She heard Klaus say in the background. He always rushed Hope off of the phone.

"Dad says I have to go, bye mom talk to you after school?"

"Of course, I love you"

"Love you too mom bye" Hope replied before Hayley heard the phone call end.

Hayley put her phone down on the nightstand and started to walk out of the room but before she got far she heard it vibrate. It was Klaus. He called her at least three times a day and she always ignored him. The only communicating they did was via text messages and she tried to limit those to just being about Hope. She let it go to voicemail once again. Then she saw his name pop up on her phone again. He didn't usually call back to back. She started to wonder if maybe it was about Hope since he had just dropped her off to school. She would by lying if she said she didn't want to hear his voice again. Despite everything she did miss him though she didn't dwell on it. Deciding that it may be important she picked up his call.

"Hello"

"Oh now you answer my calls" Klaus replied immediately annoyed.

"If you're going to be a jackass I'm hanging up."

"When are you coming home Hayley?" He questioned

He asked her this every time he texted her and every time she didn't answer.

"Soon."

"Save that lie for Hope" he barked back. "You tell her that every day and still you are an absentee parent."

"Don't you dare insinuate I'm abandoning my child Klaus." Hayley angrily replied.

"Well what else am I supposed to think Hayley. It's been almost a week!"

"It's been 4 days Klaus" Hayley replied.

"What do you hope to prove with this little stunt Hayley it has gone on long enough."

"I'm not trying to prove anything Klaus. I already told you more than once, I needed space. What else was I supposed to do? Calling me three times a day and arguing with me via text message every night won't change anything so just stop it please, stop it".

"You can't just play these sort of games Hayley, think of Hope. Is she to suffer because of your manipulations?"

"Hope seems fine, the only person who seems to be suffering here is you Klaus" Hayley sassily replied.

Klaus could feel his hand around his phone twitch at her words. She was testing him, it was all another scheme.

"I've suffered enough because of you, I will not sit back and watch our child have the same fate."

"Oh spare me the dramatics Klaus" Hayley rolled her eyes on the other side of the phone.

"Dammit Hayley " Klaus said, angrily slamming his hands against the steering wheel. "Think of the child you carry. Do you for one second think that I'm going to let you raise it away from me?That I'm going to let you put it in danger by keeping it away from my protection?"

"It's my baby Klaus you don't have to let me do a damn thing I can do what I want. We've been through the whole custody battle thing before, I'm not afraid of you and I can protect my own children, or did you forget that you were barely involved when I was carrying Hope." Hayley defiantly replied.

"If I have to I will hunt you down wherever you are and drag you back until you give birth, then I will happily take both of our children and you'll never see them again. I could make Freya do a locator spell right now and end all of this, do not test me." Klaus threatened.

"Go to hell Klaus" Hayley yelled at him just before she hung up the phone.

"Hayley don't you dare hang up on me!" He yelled when he heard the phone go silent. "Hayley!" He thew the phone down on the seat next to him and slammed the steering wheel again in frustration. She was just trying to make him feel bad so he can come crawling back to her he thought. It was another one of her machinations. She wanted him to beg her to come back, she wanted him to tell her that he missed her and that he loved her and that he was sorry. He wasn't going to give in to her, not this time, he was done being weak for Hayley.

Back at her place Hayley huffed and mumbled obscenities to herself as she shuffled through some of her things looking for a particular item. She couldn't believe he had threatened her, how could she be foolish enough to still love someone who would stoop so low she wondered. She tried to tell herself that he was just acting out. That he was just upset and saying whatever he could to hurt her but how far did he think he could push her before she finally just gave up on him. Over the last four days she had a lot of time to think about Klaus and her pregnancy. She had started to regret starting her affair with him, none of this would be happening if she hadn't given into him all those months ago.

* * *

 ** _6 months ago_**

 _Hayley stormed out of her bedroom without hearing what else Elijah had to say. She was tired of the arguments, tired of the attempts to control her. She didn't know why she even bothered trying to make him understand how she felt about his incessant need to smother her and dictate what is and isn't right for her to do. After all these years he should have it by now. They shouldn't still be having the exact same argument they've always had after all this time._

 _Completely at the end of her rope she headed towards the wine cellar. She needed a drink badly. Something to take the edge off. After spending a few minutes deliberating she settled on a vintage bottle of Merlot. Happy with her choice she turned ,bottle in hand, to start towards the door._

 _"I see we both had the same idea" Klaus said as he stepped down into the cellar. Hayley immediately looked up at him and smiled, she wasn't in a great mood but she always found herself smiling with Klaus._

 _"Looks like it." she replied._

 _Klaus walked up to her and casually took the bottle of merlot from her hand. Eying it carefully. Hayley didn't object. "This is a fine choice love, however I think we have a Bordeaux that would be even better" He said as he handed it back to her._

 _"You wanna share" Hayley replied._

 _"Why not, here let me put this back and I'll go find it" When he touched her hand to take the bottle Hayley felt a current go through her body. It wasn't the first time she had felt it. Ignoring it as she usually does she watched him walk away. Shortly after he appeared in front of her with the bottle and a smile._

 _"Found it" He said._

 _He uncorked the bottle and they both sat down at the table in the cellar._

 _"So what happened this time" Klaus asked as he took a few sips._

 _"It's that obvious huh" Hayley replied._

 _"I know you, of course it's that obvious."_

 _"I don't want to talk about this, I want to drink this wine and do something to get my mind off of it."_

 _"Something like what?" Klaus asked curiously as he narrowed his eyes at her._

 _"I don't know." she sighed. "What about you, you look tense did something happen today?"_

 _"Tensed? Is that so…." Klaus replied._

 _"When you've had a long day you get that look in your eyes."_

 _"What look" Klaus chuckled._

 _"Oh come on you know what look I'm talking about Klaus, it's me remember, I've seen you in action enough times to know it when I see it"_

 _"I had a perfectly fine day love" Klaus replied feigning ignorance._

 _"Then why were you lurking the cellar at this time of night."_

 _"I longed for a companion, wine was the choice for tonight, last night it was scotch, bourbon the night before that" He sarcastically replied. He did long for a companion, he was alone every night, alone while everyone else was happy, while the one he wanted was happy._

 _"What happened to that blonde you were entertaining, the one with the perky little accent" Hayley said with a slight attitude at the end._

 _"You mean Abigail? I compelled her to go away a week ago, I thought you knew about that."_

 _"I didn't but good, I didn't like her anyway, she smiled too much. She was too bubbly she would have bored you to death and on the off chance she didn't I would have probably killed her if she brought that fake perkiness around my daughter." Hayley responded with a hint of annoyance._

 _"Is that a hint of jealously I hear?" Klaus said with a smirk. Hayley always got jealous when he started a fling. He didn't know if she was just possessive of him or if it was something more but every time he brought someone new around Hayley despised her. It was an almost automatic response regardless of how nice they were and Klaus could never quite figure out why. He always hoped it was because she cared for him the way he cared for her but that hope didn't usually last long._

 _"What would I have to be jealous about?" Hayley laughed as she brought her glass back to her lips._

 _"You tell me love, Abigail was a fine lover, albeit a little too bland for my liking. I like my women a little bit more….how should I put this….untamed." He said giving her a suggestive glare that she missed because she was downing more of her wine._

 _"So I was right so why would I be jealous of a woman who couldn't satisfy you." Hayley replied._

 _"Oh I don't know, maybe you're afraid my cold dead heart might actually awaken for someone one of these days." It had already awakened she just didn't know it was her. "And then you wouldn't be the center of my universe. Forgive me I meant you and Hope."_

 _Hayley's smirk quickly changed to a frown and she pulled her glass slightly away from her lips. She did hate the idea of him ever caring about someone as much or more than he cared for her but she would never admit it. Klaus could tell by the look on her face that he had struck a nerve, which sparked his latent desire for her. A certain hope sprung up in him, hope that he usually kept buried._

 _"You might not believe this but I want you to be happy Klaus. We've been there for each other for years now so I know where I stand in your life, you would never put anyone before me or our daughter."_

 _"Here I thought I was the one with the ego in this relationship" He mumbled. "Are you sure about that?" He said as he leaned into the table, he was almost taunting her with the idea and Hayley hated it. Not willing to back down or show her true feelings she defiantly stared him down. There was a tension that had been building between them lately, a tension that seemed to get thicker and thicker every time they spent time alone together. They both noticed it which is why they usually avoided it but tonight, tonight Hayley didn't care about running away from it._

 _"Positive" She replied. "I'm happy so it's only right you are as well"_

 _"Are you really?" Klaus immediately replied without flinching or tearing his eyes away from hers._

 _Hayley's smirk once again disappeared. Why was he testing her like this? She wondered. Why was she enjoying it so much she also wondered._

 _"What gives you the impression that I'm not?" She questioned._

 _"We're a lot a like you and I" He replied as he poured more wine into his glass. "We don't respond well to attempts to control, you and I both know wolves aren't meant to be tamed" The words came off his lips as smooth as velvet and Hayley swore she felt a something beastly stir in her. "My dear brother just can't seem to understand that can he, don't worry it drives me insane as well."_

 _"I love Elijah." Hayley insisted. She didn't know why she felt the need to say that, was she trying to remind herself or him_

 _"I know." He replied emotionless._

 _An Awkward silence filled the room. Hayley ran her finger around the rim of her glass, Klaus just watched her, following her movements closely. He knew he should have left, left before things got tense and went too far like he always did but he didn't want to be alone, he was tired of being alone._

 _Hayley sat confused, confused at what she was feelings and confused at her seemingly being unable to stop it, she usually had more control than this, but maybe that was the problem, she was exhausted. Exhausted with trying to fit into a box she's known she could never fit in from years now. Klaus was the only person who saw the real her so of course he knew she was unhappy, he always knew. He knew everything about her, how to make her smile, how to make her laugh, when she was upset. He knew he better than Elijah did. She knew him better than she knew Elijah. Her thoughts started to make her uncomfortable, this was Klaus she was talking about, Hope's father, nothing good could come out of dwelling on him and their relationship and comparing him to Elijah. She needed to stop whatever this was she was feeling tonight before it went any further._

 _"I think I should go" She said finally breaking the silence. She took a final swig of her drink and placed it on the table. Klaus would be lying if he said he didn't feel disappointed but he should have expected it, Hayley didn't like their boundaries to be pushed, it was his fault for making her uncomfortable. He felt guilty, he needed to make sure things didn't get uncomfortable between them._

 _"Hayley wait" He said. It didn't take much to make her stop in her tracks she didn't really want to leave. She turned around and her eyes caught his immediately. He took a few steps closer to her and Hayley silently begged him not to fearing her bubbling feelings and desire. "Forgive me if I offended you, your happiness if of paramount importance to me, it always has been so I do hope that you are indeed happy."_

 _Hayley silently wondered how she had been so blind to it all this time because whatever this energy was between her and Klaus wasn't new but it was pulling her in like quicksand._

 _"You didn't offend me Klaus" she softly replied._

 _"Well that's settled then" He smiled walking towards her. Without giving it much thought he wrapped his arm around the front of her torso as he walked past her, pulling her up against his side. Her soft hair brushed against his chin. Hayley's eyes fluttered at the contact, her body reacting to him in a way she had never felt before. Gently he placed a kiss on her temple, "Goodnight little wolf" he whispered._

 _On impulse Hayley's hand went to his chest, stopping him from walking away. Klaus felt her touch immediately and stilled. He could hear her breathing hitch and her heart beat start to race. He should have pulled away from her, she was confused, they had been drinking, but how could he when she's all he's ever wanted and she was this close to him. He could smell the desire rising in her, she wanted him, it was all over her but she was afraid. Gently he took her fingertips into his hand, breaking the contact with his chest which finally broke her trance and made her look up at him. Her hazel eyes peered at him through her long eyelashes and he saw it, the hint if desire for him that he had wanted to see for years._

 _Hayley felt it too, she saw something different in his eyes, it was a bit more than lust and it unnerved her but she didn't have the will power to pull away because for the first time in forever she felt alive. One of them had to break, one of them had to either stop this from going any further or give in but Hayley couldn't do either one, she was too afraid, too shaken by the intensity of what she felt. Klaus, sensing this was his opportunity to have her pulled her into him, draping her hand across his shoulder, when she didn't stop him he slowly brought his face down to hers, planting a delicate kiss on her lips. Hayley hesitantly kissed him back and as soon as she let herself give into him she felt a rush of happiness, she knew it was wrong but it felt so right, more right than she could have ever imagined. Feelings pleased with her return of affection he grabbed her by her waist with both hands, causing Hayley to wrap both hands around his neck and pull close into her body. He continued to kiss her gently. He was holding back, he didn't want to unleash the full weight on his affection upon her, fearing she would run away but Hayley had no intention of doing that. Unsatisfied with his hesitation she pulled him into her even more, slowly swirling her tongue in his mouth and he responded by bringing his hands to her face, palming her cheeks with both hands as he showered her with kisses. They both knew things were never going to go back to being the same from this point on but Hayley wasn't sure she really cared, maybe she would later but right now she didn't, she wanted this, her body wanted this. Just as she was about to give into him completely he pulled away from her, breathlessly staring at her._

 _"What are we doing?" He whispered, only millimeters from her lips._

 _"I don't know" she quickly answered._

 _"Are you sure about this?" He questioned. He needed to know she wanted this, that it wasn't just an impulsive act they would both regret later._

 _Surprisingly without hesitation she replied. "Yes", bringing her lips back up to his for a flurry of kisses but before she could get to far he pulled away from her again. This time cupping only one of her cheeks in his palm while the other wrapped around her waist._

 _"Have you any idea how long I've waited for you? waited for this?" He whispered._

 _"Show me." she sultrily whispered. At her words he was putty in her hands._

 _No longer wishing to be held back by his self imposed restraints he aggressively pulled her into him, bringing his hands under her knees to lift her up just before he vamped her to a wall, sending her crashing into the cold brick before she could even catch her breath. His lips came barreling down on her along with all of his weight and Hayley wrapped her legs around him tightly to hold herself up. She returned his passionate affection and frantically grabbed at the bottom of his shirt, quickly pulling it over her head as he discarded her of her robe. Burying himself in her neck he unclasped her bra, she pulled it off of herself and tossed it to the ground then bruied her fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck. She felt feverish, hot all over and incredibly desperate for him. She moaned as he dragged his tongue along her neck and nipped gently at it with his teeth. She could feel the vibrations of a slight growl escape his throat and it made he feel wild, she forgot who she was, where she was, it was just the two of them._

 _Panting heavily she pushed down on his pants, bringing them just below his ass. She dug her fingers in the skin of his hips, before he removed his pants himself. She could feel his hard cock pressed against her thigh, she felt like she would burst at the seems if she didn't feel him inside of her soon. He took her nipple into his mouth as she held on to his back, fingers clawing at his skin as her heavenly moans filled his ear. He had waited too long to prolong the affair so he clawed at her panties, ripping them off of her and harshly entered her. The force made back slide up against the wall hard, she could feel the cement scrape at her skin. She locked her bare legs around his waist, extending her arm in the air so she could grab a hold of the shelf that was next to her to steady herself as he harshly thrusted into her. "Oh god" she moaned. She moaned his name to the heavens as she went up and down against the wall._

 _Her body remembered him, he could feel it as soon as he entered her, she felt like sin around his cock just as he had remembered. It felt even better than it did the first time. He could hardly contain himself which is why he thrusted into her hard, it was 7 years of pent up longing and desire, she told him to show her, she would feel the intensity of his need for her, he knew she could take it. "Ah!Ah! Oh God" he heard her moan in his hear and the louder she got the faster he went. He let go of her waist with one hand and held on to the wall to for more leverage, when he did that Hayley felt him go even deeper inside in her and the intensity of the feeling made her come undone. "Ahhhhhhhh!" she screamed as she shuttered and clenched around his cock. The sensation was too much for Klaus to handle so he came almost immediately after she did, filling her up with his warm seed as he breathlessly moaned into her ear and dropped his sweaty forehead to her shoulder._

 _Still holding herself up using the shelf hayley threw her head back on to the wall as she tried to catch her breathe. Klaus trailed kisses along her shoulder and up her neck and she felt her fingers go to his curls, holding him at the nape of his neck as he moved. He kissed her along her jawline savoring every inch of her skin until he got to her lips. Hayley pulled his head back from her just before he could kiss her, holding his head in her arm she looked down into his eyes, she could see the satisfaction in his eyes, they should have both been mortified by what they had done but they weren't. Her lips curled up into a smile and she bit her lip, he caressed her face with his hand then smiled back at her, pulling her lips to his for another fiery kiss. They belonged to each other now, things would never got back to how they were before but they were too blissfully happy to care._

* * *

That night she was too happy to think of the consequences but their mistake was now affecting their child and it's the last thing she wanted. That's what made her feel guilty the most. Lying to Hope, being away from Hope, confusing Hope. It wasn't supposed to be like this and now she had another child to think about. She had to do the best thing for the two of them and as hurt as she was she knew she had to make things right with Klaus. She couldn't keep this up.

The only good thing was that having time away from Klaus gave her a chance to find herself again and process all that had happened. She hated how meek she was after she found out she was pregnant, how overly emotional and passive she felt. Time way gave her a chance to fix that, well most of it, her pregnancy hormones meant she was still an overly emotional mess much to her chagrin. She figured out how she wanted to tell Elijah and she finally got a chance to prepare for all the consequences that would come after everything was put on the table. She still didn't know what she wanted to do about Klaus yet but she knew she was ready to tell the truth to everyone. He was the only reason she hadn't gone back yet. His incessant calls and text messages confused her and frustrated her and she didn't feel like dealing with him yet but she couldn't hide forever, she missed her daughter. Tomorrow she reasoned with herself, she would go back tomorrow.

* * *

Freya could hear the heated argument erupting downstairs between Elijah and Klaus. Ever since Hayley had left they fought over everything. Klaus usually did the provoking. She knew she was just upset because Hayley was gone. She knew the only way to get them to stop was to lure Hayley back, at first she agreed that Hayley needed space but she had been gone long enough, things were getting too tense and she knew her spell masking Hayley's pregnancy was in a precarious state, so having her roaming around God knows where meant she could be in danger at any moment. Deciding she needed to take matters into her own hands she picked up her phone and dialed her number.

Hayley saw Freya's name pop up on her phone and she smiled, she felt relieved to finally have someone other than Klaus call her. "Hey Freya" She greeted her.

"Hello Hayley, I know you needed space but-"

"No it's fine, I'm glad you called what's wrong you sound upset?" Hayley replied sensing something was wrong by her tone.

"You need to come home as soon as possible Hayley…it's Hope…"

* * *

"My God Niklaus are you really going to behave this childishly over something so minuscule?" Elijah shouted.

"You badgered my child for information about her mother it is not miniscule. Leave her out of whatever business you have with her mother." Klaus shouted.

"Badgered her? I asked her if she talked to her mother."

"You badgered her!" Klaus replied.

"This is ridiculous."

"No what's ridiculous is you trying to use my child to spy on her mother, if Hayley wanted to talk to you she would speak to you herself."

"I've spoken to Hayley multiple times since she's been gone why would I have to use Hope to spy?" Elijah replied confused.

Klaus's expressions hardened. So she ignored him for days but kept in contact with Elijah. Typical.

"Ah so you've spoken to her have you, that's funny because she hasn't said a single thing to me since she's been gone"

"Why would she have to Niklaus"

"I'm the father of her child!" Klaus roared.

"Yes we all know that, you've reminded us everyday for the last seven years"

"and you've been jealous of that for the last seven years" Klaus barked back.

"I beg your pardon." Elijah responded feeling incredibly offended.

"Oh you heard what I said, everyone knows Elijah. Just admit it."

"I'm not entertaining such foolishness."

"Fine then don't admit it, it's still a fact, a fact that you will just have to keep living with." Klaus taunted.

"You can keep conjuring up these insane ideas in your mind about myself and Hayley if you want to Niklaus, I know where I stand in her life."

"Do you really?" Klaus taunted again.

"The only threatened party here is you-" Elijah started to say.

"Where is Hope?, Where is she!" Hayley burst through the doors of the compound frantically shouting.

Both Elijah and Klaus stopped as soon as they heard her voice.

"Hayley? What are you doing here" Elijah questioned completely shocked to see her.

"Klaus what happened where the hell is she"

"Ah look who finally decided to come back home and be a parent. It's nice to see you too Hayley"

"Dammit Klaus this is not the time for your petty games where is my daughter? Is she okay?." Hayley yelled almost on the verge of tears.

He looked at her worried expression and realized that she was genuinely concerned and afraid.

"Our daughter is at her school just as she always is at this time" He finally replied.

"Hayley dear what's wrong?" Elijah asked as he walked closer to her.

"I thought she had been taken and attacked is she really okay?" Hayley questioned in confusion.

"Yes she's perfectly fine who told you something happened to her?" Klaus replied.

"I did" Freya, replied causing everyone's attention to go towards the stairs.

"What the hell Freya!" Hayley angrily marched towards her.

"Freya what of this?" Klaus asked confused as well.

"You both wanted her home well here she is" Freya shrugged.

"You had no right to use Hope to manipulate me like that." Hayley angrily confronted her.

"You and Klaus do it all the time" Freya nonchalantly replied.

"Hayley's right Freya, what has gotten into you." Elijah interjected.

"This family can't afford to be this fractured right now, someone had to do something so I took matters into my own hands."

"I trusted you freya, I can't believe you would do that to me, I was coming back tomorrow anyway."

"Well what's a day early then, now maybe we can all get some peace around here" Freya glared at Hayley, begging her to just get on with it so they can all start to move on.

"Thank you Freya , Hope will appreciate you luring her mother back from those god forsaken wolves she was so busy saving." Klaus sarcastically replied.

Just as Hayley was about to say something in reply they heard another visitor enter the compound. Seconds later they all saw vincent storming towards them.

"Well isn't this day full of unexpected visitors" Klaus quipped.

"Trust me Klaus if It was up to me I would be in Gently eating a nice bowl of gumbo minding my own damn business but witch business has brought me here."

"Vincent maybe we should talk about this in private" Freya replied sensing she had an idea where this could go.

"Oh no, I have beef with all of you so we might as well just get it all out right here right now."

"Vincent what is this about?" Elijah questioned.

"As I'm sure Freya has told you all we've been working over time to track down this powerful threat that's in town, Freya you were supposed to be working with us since it's in all of our best interest to figure it out so you mind telling me why you've been blocking my magic?"

All eyes went to Freya, who froze, unsure of how to explain it. Hayley felt a knot in her stomach.

"I haven't been blocking you"

"Save it Freya, you're lucky I'm the only one who knows what you've been up to, the coven would want your head if they knew. You're the only one powerful enough to mask my magic."

"My loyalty will always be to my family first Vincent, those covens should know that so I don't owe you a single explanation."

"This damn cursed family always has a secret that I end up having to put my self on the line to keep. You better know how lucky you are I'm the only one smart enough to figure it out."

"Vincent enough with the doublespeak out with it already" Klaus let out as he started to get ticked off.

"Man oh man was I shocked to discover that our resident werewolf mama here is having another baby."

Freya grabbed her forehead and Hayley want pale, this is not how it was supposed to come out. Elijah looked at Vincent like he hadn't heard him correctly.

"Hayley what is he talking about"

Klaus stayed silent.

"I'm only telling ya'll that I know because I don't want to see kids hurt, especially infants and I don't want to see my city torn apart again. If you had come to me Freya-"

Klaus vamped to him and pinned him against the wall by his throat "Enough with these vile accusations! This has all been conjured up by that bloody coven of yours, I ought to slaughter the lot of you." Klaus hissed.

"Get the hell off of me man!" Vincent managed to get out as he fought for air. He tried to use his magic on Klaus but Freya quickly shut him down.

Hayley knew he was only doing this to protect their secret. It was too late, things had already gotten out of hand.

"Klaus stop!" she yelled. "Let him go" She commanded.

Klaus strangled him a little while longer then finally relented, letting his body fall to the ground.

"What the hell Klaus!" Vincent coughed.

"I could still have your head so don't test me" Klaus hissed back.

"That's enough Klaus!" Hayley yelled again. "Just stop it okay, it's too late."

"Hayley is this true?" Elijah asked in wide eyed disbelief.

Hayley walked slowly towards Elijah, taking deep breaths to calm her nerves and give herself the courage.

Klaus looked on not saying a word, his eyes caught Freya's who shook her head at him, upset that this is how it had to come out,

"This isn't how I wanted you to find out Elijah" Hayley started on the verge of tears. "I wanted to tell you myself, explain everything but I just didn't know how" she cried.

"Wait a minute" He said backing up. "None of this makes sense, you can't have more children Hayley and I can't procreate. This has to be a mistake."

"I confirmed it myself Elijah, I'm sorry" Freya spoke up.

"Elijah listen, I didn't want to hurt you, you have to believe me. I never meant it all to come out this way if you would just let me explain.."

"Explain it then Hayley…"

"I…I…" she felt like she couldn't get the words out, she thought she was prepared but she really wasn't.

"Dammit who's child do you carry!" Elijah roared, finally letting his shock fade to anger. Klaus didn't like his tone, sure he was on the outs with Hayley but he wasn't going to sit back and let Elijah get combative with her.

"watch your tone brother." He hissed as he stepped closer to the two of them. "Perhaps this is better discussed in private." he suggested, it was clear Hayley didn't want to do this like this.

"No, clearly enough has been going on in private. I thought we were happy Hayley? I thought we were building a life together, you've been having an affair?" He interrogated her.

Seeing the anguish on Hayley's face made him feel guilty that she had to be the one to bear the brunt of the vitriol for both of their actions Klaus decided he had enough.

"Dammit Elijah yes she did! Are you satisfied." he yelled.

Hayley's eyes dashed to Klaus, aghast at this outburst.

"You knew this whole time!" Elijah barked at him.

"Klaus let me-" Hayley started.

"No Hayley, Elijah wants the truth so here's the truth.." Klaus started. "Yes I knew Hayley was having an affair." He hissed which made Elijah grow angry with disbelief. "It's me, I'm the one she's been sleeping with, she's carrying my child." Klaus finally said showing absolutely no remorse.

Elijah brought his hand to his mouth, covering it in disbelief.

"I never wanted you to find out like this" Hayley spoke up." I wanted to tell you so many times but I didn't know how. I never meant to hurt you"

"It's too late for your begging and pleading Hayley the truth is out now, Elijah will just have to deal with it" Klaus said bitterly.

"You manipulated her into this" Elijah angrily yelled as he stormed towards Klaus, Freya stood in between then, not wanting to see her brothers come to blows.

"I'm sure you would like to believe that, but Hayley happily came to my bed over and over, I didn't have to manipulate her into anything" Klaus barked back.

"Klaus!" Hayley yelled in exasperation.

"Ahh you bastard!" Elijah shouted.

"That's right, I'm the bastard, the monster, go right ahead and tell me all about how you really see me it won't change a thing."

"How long has this been going on" Elijah yelled at Hayley.

"Don't speak to her that way" Klaus hissed back.

"Shut up Klaus, how long Hayley."

"Six months" Hayley finally said. "We haven't been happy for a long time Elijah. You always pretend that we were but we weren't".

"Seven years Hayley, I have stood by you through everything, even against my own family, and you threw it all away for what?"

"Oh please it was always bound to happen Elijah, your ego just never let you believe it. You never saw me as a worthy suitor for Hayley."

"Because you weren't!" He roared. "You showed her nothing but unkindness throughout your entire relationship I was the one who was there. This isn't even about Hayley this is about your sick need for retribution for my perceived slights."

"It's always been about her!" Klaus replied. "From the very beginning it was about her you just ignored it so that your feelings wouldn't eat away at your conscience. You knew I held affection for Hayley!"

"So you admit that this is just one of your grand machinations to get me back for falling for her?"

"Hey! I'm not a some stupid prize you get to fight over nor am I a pawn. This game is sick you both need to stop" Hayley interjected.

"Your ego is so big you can't even see that this has nothing to do with you and your feelings, I sat back and watched you pine for her, even encouraged her to be with you since she thought it would make her happy and you think this is about me sabotaging our happiness?"

"It has everything to do with my feelings for her It always has!"

"I love her!" Klaus roared. "I have loved her for seven years! I will not apologize for being with her or for my child!"

Hayley's eyes immediately shot to him, she didn't expect him to admit his love for her to anyone but her, Especially not to Elijah.

"You aren't capable of loving anyone but yourself" Elijah bit back. "I have stood by you through everything! denied myself happiness but no more Niklaus I am through"

Klaus let out a sinister laugh as he haughtily offered Elijah a round of applause.

"You wax poetic for centuries about how you only seek my redemption and yet you latch on to the one thing that could actually give that to me, you insert yourself into my family and then have the audacity to stand before me and say I'm the pretender, no you're the fraud Elijah, hiding behind your cloak of nobility when you're nothing but a hypocrite, is nothing noble about you." Klaus hissed.

"Elijah, Iisten to me" Hayley said stepping between him and Klaus. "I know this is hard to hear and I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I don't expect you to forgive me but I'm the one to blame. I'm the one who should have told you the truth. Fighting with Klaus won't change what I've done this has to stop." Hayley pleaded.

"I loved you" He whispered. "I still love you Hayley."

"You have to let me go Elijah" Hayley replied as she wiped a tear from her eyes.

"I can not forgive you…but I can not let you go"

Klaus turned away from them, he didn't want to watch their pathetic display. Of course Elijah would play the fool.

"You have to Elijah" she whispered.

"Was it just sex? We were happy weren't we?"

Hayley bowed her head, she didn't want to break his heart but he deserved the truth.

"We weren't happy Elijah, I wasn't happy, I haven't been for years but you gave me everything I could have ever want so I couldn't just let you go but I should have, and for that I am sorry."

"and you think you can find happiness with Niklaus? After everything he's done?" Elijah questioned her, still unwilling to accept what she had done.

"I love him Elijah" Hayley finally let out. She tore her eyes away from Elijah and looked at Klaus, who had caught her eyes as soon as she said the words. "I'm in love with him" She said again, still keeping her eyes on Klaus who looked at her with pained expression. "I don't know if we'll be happy forever but I know that even if I hadn't gotten pregnant, even if you could have forgiven me for the affair I still wouldn't feel for you what I feel for Klaus. I'm sorry" She finally finished.

Klaus stared at her in disbelief willing the tear brimming in his eyes to not fall. Did she really love him? Was his paranoia about her feelings wrong?

Elijah knew it deep down that she meant every word. He could see it in her eyes as she looked at him, her eyes had far more love in them at that moment than they have ever had for him. She was bound to Klaus and if he was honest with himself he always knew that was the case for the two of them. He had watched their bond grow over the years, watched how dedicated they were to each other. He learned long ago that Hayley would die for Klaus, and he her, that sort of bond was incredibly powerful and virtually unconquerable. Klaus was her person in ways that he never could be, now he just had to accept it even if it hurt him.

Tearfully he walked to Hayley and cradled her head in his arms, knowing this was the last time he would ever be this close to her. He placed one gentle kiss on the top of her head. "Good bye Hayley" He whispered. "Goodbye Elijah" Hayley whispered in return. He tore himself away from her and retreated in silence, after a lifetime of being at Klaus's side he was finally walking away. He no longer wanted to be a spectator to Klaus's life with Hayley.

As he left solemnly Klaus felt a tug at his heart. Elijah was still his brother.

"Elijah" he sternly called out, halting him in his tracks. "You should know that I do not take pleasure in the pain this has caused you, the pain I now see you feel immensely, for that I am sorry." He said. Elijah didn't respond, after a brief moment he vanished.

As soon as he was gone Hayley started to sob. She felt sick to her stomach. None of it was supposed to go like this. Without saying anything more she dashed from the room and into the closest bathroom and sunk to the ground. Freya looked at Klaus then retreated as well, hoping that one day they all could get past this and be a family again.

* * *

Hayley laid in her bed alone, going over all the events from earlier in the day. It was chaos but at least it was out now, now she could focus on her baby and herself. Sure it was hard to live with the guilt of what she did to Elijah but with time she would get past it. Her baby was her first priority, her only problem was she couldn't think about the baby without thinking about Klaus. She had admitted that she loved him tonight , she admitted it to Elijah and everyone else and he admitted to loving her but she wasn't sure what was going to happen next with them. Elijah being out of the picture wouldn't change the things hurtful things they had said to each other. A part of her even felt like even if she managed to make things right with Klaus they didn't deserve to be together because of what they had done. Feeling stressed and drained enough she told herself to stop thinking about him and what had happened. Desperately in need of rest she closed her eyes and wished the stress away but just as she got comfortable she heard a knock on her door.

Thinking it might be Hope she grabbed her robe and opened it only to find Klaus standing there. When she saw him she immediately got teary eyed. "What do you want Klaus?"

"Hayley are you okay?" He sighed.

"No I'm not okay Klaus" she tearfully replied." but what more could we say to each other and about this situation tonight? I've had enough for one day"

"I understand" He said bowing his head. "I just wanted to see you, after everything I just…you should get some rest little wolf." He softly said as he started to retreat.

"You just what Klaus" Hayley questioned, there was something on his mind she could tell.

He looked at her tired and sad eyes and felt guilty that he had brought so much misery to her life. She didn't deserve this, she didn't deserve any of it.

"You shouldn't have been put in this position Hayley, I'm sorry for causing you such pain." He whispered.

"Klaus we both played a part in this, I'm sorry I ruined your relationship with your brother, I know how much Elijah meant to you." She solemnly replied.

"Did you mean it?" He suddenly asked.

"Mean what?" Hayley replied.

"That you love me? that you wanted to be with me even if you weren't carrying my child, did you really mean it?"

"Yes Klaus" Hayley cried. "Why do you think I begged you to tell me to leave him? You thought was only saying it because I couldn't go back to Elijah but you had it all wrong, I wanted to tell you that night but you never gave me the chance."

"I watched you love him for seven years Hayley how was I to just believe that you could love me that easily? After all I've done..."

"Because I've loved you just as long Klaus" She softly replied. His eyes widened in disbelief, never imagining she had returned his affectioned for all these years.

"You asked me seven years ago why I stayed when I could have been free of you. I chose you Klaus, I kept choosing you every time even when I shouldn't and It was because I loved you, even if I didn't realize it at the time."

"Then be with me" He hastily replied as he grabbed her hands and pulled her into him.

"We have so much we need to work out Klaus" Hayley sighed through her tears. "Maybe we should take a step back from us for a little while and think about what we're doing, we have two children to think about now."

He wasn't going to let her go, not now not ever. Shaking his head now he cupped her face with his hands, bringing her teary eyes up to his.

"Listen to me, I love you" He tearfully said. "You love me, that's all we need to know Hayley, I won't let you walk away from this."

"Is that enough?" she croaked as she held on to his hands tightly.

"Yes" He whispered. "Love that transcends lifetimes will always be enough"

Hayley melted in his arms as his soft lips collided with hers. Every kiss made a doubt go away, every soft touch of his lips made her forget everything they had said and done. He slowly walked her backwards, itching to make love to her, consummate the union of their hearts. Gently he brought them down to the bed, never removing his lips form hers. He dragged his hands down her torso and underneath her robe, stopping at her stomach. Slowly letting his fingers trail along her still flat belly he pulled away from her.

"I love you" he whispered against her lips. "And I love this child. I'm sorry if I didn't show you that before."

"I love you too" She whispered in return bringing her lips to his once again.

"I never wish to be parted from you or them, you are my forever Hayley"

"And you're my always" She whispered.

* * *

AN: whelp that's the end! I hope this chapter lived up to your expectations and you enjoyed it! I had so much fun writing this one. I will post an epilogue about Hayley having the baby. I also thought it might be interesting to maybe write something about Hayley and klaus telling hope about their relationship. Basically I'm open to leaving this universe open for more when I feel inspired. Let me know if you would be interested in that! Also my inspiration for the klayley flashback scene was the song Better Love by Hozier. It's such a great klayley song and I'm obsessed I literally had it on repeat as I wrote that part haha. Thanks for reading my trashy ass fic :)


	5. Epilogue Pt1

_**Four months later**_

Hayley was sound asleep when she felt the familiar sensation. It seemed like every night her pregnancy sent her dashing to the bathroom in a hurry to use the restroom. She hated how often she had to wake up. Opening her eyes she groaned and slowly got out of the bed, clutching her protruding belly with her hand. A few minutes later she emerged from the bathroom, dragging her feet back to the bed. As she sat down she picked up her phone to check the time, it was almost 6am, groaning she reached over and gave Klaus a gentle nudge on his bare shoulder.

"Klaus, Klaus get up," she said groggily.

Klaus shrugged her off and kept sleeping.

"Klaus come on it's almost 6, Hope is going to be up soon you have to go"

Frustrated, Klaus finally opened his eyes, letting out a heavy sigh as he rolled over to face her.

"This is ridiculous Hayley, how much longer are we going to keep this charade up?" He groaned.

"Klaus we already talked about this, please I'm tired I don't feel like doing this today." Hayley sighed as she laid back in the bed and got under the covers.

"We have to tell Hope soon Hayley. I know we agreed that we didn't want to disrupt her life too quickly so we would wait a while before we tell her about the baby and our relationship, but this has gone on long enough. We aren't having an affair anymore I shouldn't have to sneak around to be with you."

"Klaus please, we'll tell her soon just not today."

"You won't be able to hide this from everyone much longer, you're getting bigger everyday. Hope will have questions soon as will everyone else, be realistic Hayley" He replied.

"Please let me get a few minutes of sleep before she wakes up." Hayley groaned completely ignoring his comment.

He wanted to keep pushing the issue but he could hear the exhaustion in her voice so he dropped it.

Relenting he dragged himself out of the bed and grabbed his pants from off the floor, after he put them on he stood up from the bed and reached for his shirt. As he put it on he looked at Hayley who was trying hard to get back to sleep.

"This conversation isn't over Hayley, we have to have a real conversation about our situation and Hope soon" he let out.

"Yeah yeah whatever" Hayley mumbled. Klaus smiled at her desperation for sleep and walked over to her side of the bed. He leaned down and kissed her gently on the forehead.

"You sleep in, I'll get Hope ready for school and drop her off," he whispered.

Hayley forced her eyes opened at the sound of his voice and peaked up at him.

"Are you sure" she replied.

"Yes, now get some rest" He answered before leaning down again and giving her quick kiss on the lips. Before he could pull away Hayley snaked her arm around his neck and pulled him into a deep kiss. Before it could get too hot and heavy Klaus pulled away with a chuckle.

"I thought you were tired"

"I am" Hayley laughed as she finally closed her eyes again and rolled over in the bed to get comfortable. With a smile plastered over his face Klaus retreated from the room and made his way towards his bedroom.

About 30 minutes later he got Hope up for school and after getting her dressed he sent her down to Freya to eat breakfast.

After he got Hope strapped into her booster seat he got into the car and started towards Hope's school.

"Dad, can I go see uncle Elijah today?" He heard her ask from the backseat

"What for sweetheart?"

"He was supposed to help me with my end of the year social studies project"

"I can help you with that Hope" Klaus quickly replied.

"Okay" Hope meekly replied.

Klaus knew she was disappointed. Hope hadn't seen Elijah since the day he left the compound after finding out about his affair with Hayley. He had moved all of his things out before Hope got home from school and avoided the compound ever since. Klaus knew he still cared about Hope since Freya regularly mentioned giving him updates, but he never came around. Klaus didn't blame him, nor did he complain about his absence. It was for the best, he needed the space from Elijah if he was going to really be able to make his relationship with Hayley work. Still, it upset him to see Hope disappointed by Elijah's sudden departure. It was one of the many reasons they decided to not tell Hope about their relationship and about the baby. They didn't want to throw so many life changes at her at one time; afraid she wouldn't understand and have a hard time adjusting. However, seeing her forlorn expressions as she quietly stared out the window tugged at Klaus's heart and made him feel guilty. She probably thought Elijah abandoned her and she didn't deserve that.

"Your mother and I will make sure you have the best project in the class Hope, the three of us can work on it together as a family, wouldn't that be nice?" He said hoping to cheer her up.

"Can we really?" She asked perking up a bit. "You usually hate helping me with projects"

"Yes of course" He replied smiling at her in the rearview mirror.

"Okay, thanks dad." Hope giddily replied.

Feeling relieved that he was able to cheer her up he continued to her school, making a mental note to tell Hayley about this conversation so she could see that this situation is taking a toll of Hope and needs to be addressed soon.

* * *

"You're back late," Hayley said as Klaus entered his study. She had expected him to be home hours ago after dropping off Hope but he hadn't returned.

"I made a few stops on my way home" He coldly replied as he bypassed her and went into his bedroom. He barely looked at her.

"What's your problem?" Hayley asked confused by his behavior.

"Nothing Hayley" He replied.

"Don't be childish Klaus if you have a problem just say it"

"You dare call me childish? You, the one who insists on playing this childish game with her pregnancy."

"This again" Hayley sighed.

"Yes this again" Klaus replied.

"I'm not being childish I'm being cautious." She huffed. "I thought you understood that, you're just mad you don't get to control everything"

"If you really cared about being cautious you wouldn't be deluding yourself into thinking that avoiding the wolves and wearing oversized clothes is enough to conceal your very obvious pregnancy."

"I'm not deluding myself into thinking anything" she argued.

"Okay Hayley, do whatever you want, just don't expect me to happily go along with this charade of yours any longer. A life of secrets and lies is not what I signed up for"

"The entire Mikaelson family is built on secrets and lies, I'm sure you can handle one more for a little while longer" Hayley replied with annoyance.

"Yes, that's exactly the life I've lived for the last 1000 years, and that's exactly the sort of life I didn't want to have with you and our daughter. I thought this was going to be different, that we would get a fresh start to make something of our relationship that I never got with my family."

"We don't get the luxury of having a perfect life Klaus, not when our whole life revolves around your messed up family and past." she started to say. "If I could of back I would have never fallen for Elijah and you and I would have been happy, happy with our daughter away from this God forsaken place, just the three of us. We would be celebrating this baby with all of our friends and family, but that's not our life and we can't go back and change that, all I can do is deal with what we have, and as of right now I'm just not ready to let the cat out of the bag to our daughter or anyone else outside of these four walls."

"You think we're protecting her but we aren't. She asks about him, Elijah. She can tell that something isn't right and it's upsetting her because she doesn't know what's going on."

"You're exaggerating" Hayley replied.

"I'm not. Hope is very intuitive. She feels like Elijah has abandoned her. You and I should both know that feeling."

"How is telling her about the baby going to fix that, Elijah's not coming back."

"It would help her to know that he didn't just leave her and give her something to look forward to. She wants us to be a family. I can see it in her eyes whenever I mention us doing something together. " He tried to convince her.

Hayley looked at his pleading eyes and started to feel guilty. He was right, but she still wasn't ready. She just wasn't ready.

"She'll be fine being in the dark for a little while longer." Hayley replied unmoved.

Klaus looked at her completely flabbergasted. It was useless trying to convince her; once Hayley set her mind to something there was no stopping her.

"You've always been stubborn but I didn't think you would ever be this stubborn." He replied coldly. "But if you wish for this pregnancy to remain a secret then so be it."

Upon hearing Klaus accept her decision Hayley let out a sigh of relief and walked towards him. She snaked her arms around his neck and pulled him into her.

"Thank you" she smiled at him. "When I'm ready we'll tell everyone. I just need a little bit more time" She finished as she leaned in to kiss him, only Klaus rebuffed her advance and her kiss landed on his cheek instead of his lips. Hayley pulled back from him in confusion as he removed her arms from around his neck.

"You might need more time, and I will grant you that, but I won't keep this charade up. I think it would be best if we stepped back from each other until we can fully commit to being together, openly together."

"This is ridiculous Klaus" Hayley groaned in exasperation as he started to walk away. "We've waited to long to be together, you waited seven years to be with me and you're going to walk away from it all over one secret that you have to keep?"

"I was your dirty secret for months Hayley!" Klaus yelled suddenly. "I'm done being forced to be a secret again. You can keep up your lies but I won't be a part of them anymore and you'll just have to deal with that." He finished before he walked away.

"Klaus wait!" Hayley replied but he didn't turn back. Knowing that it was a lost cause she didn't go after him and instead started to retreat further into the bedroom. Her eyes began to water and she cursed her hormones for the thousandth time. Silently she dejectedly sat on Klaus's bed and rubbed her belly as tears started to fall from her eyes. She wished she could just come out with it, but she couldn't.

* * *

Hayley laid be bed tossing and turning. She felt restless, unable to get what happened earlier between her and Klaus out of her head. It also didn't help that the baby was moving nonstop. She needed Klaus. For the last few months they shared a bed every night, so she had gotten used to the comfort of having him near her as she slept. The stubborn part of he felt like he was bluffing and wanted to wait it out until he ultimately came back, but the needy part of her wanted to be near him right now. She felt like she used to be stronger, but her up and down emotions from her pregnancy meant that she was much more vulnerable and needier than she usually was.

Letting out a loud huff she turned in her bed again, rearranging her pillows to hopefully get more comfortable. That didn't work either. She felt exhausted, which meant she needed to fall asleep soon, so gave in and decided to go find Klaus. She dragged herself out of bed and grabbed her robe but as she put it on she paused for a second. She knew Klaus would try to be stubborn about her visit and send her away. If she was going to get what she wanted she needed to be strategic, give him something he can't turn down.

Klaus loved sex; if it were up to him they would have sex three times a day every day. Even with her growing belly it was hard for him to keep his hands off of her. She needed to manipulate him with sex. With determination in her heart she tossed the cotton robe off and quickly took off the T-shirt she was wearing for bed. Walking to her bathroom she rubbed her favorite lotion over her arms, neck, chest, and belly. Then she sprayed some perfume and went to her closet and grabbed her emerald green silk robe. She quickly slid into a lace pair of panties and then put just the robe on before fluffing her hair and making sure she looked attractive. Feeling satisfied she retreated down the hallway, taking a peep through Hope's bedroom door to make sure she was asleep and okay.

Once she reached his bedroom door she stopped and took a deep breath, calming her nerves and reeling in her emotions. Without knocking he walked in. Klaus was in the middle of painting when she finally saw him, his back was turned but she knew he could sense her behind him. His shirtless body moving around the canvas immediately turned her on. She stood there in silence, too distracted to say anything.

"What do you want Hayley?" Klaus said without turning around.

"I…I wanted to talk." Hayley meekly replied. This was a part of her strategy to seduce him.

"There is nothing left to talk about" He coldly replied. This was going to be harder than she expected she thought to herself.

"Come on Klaus don't be like that" She replied.

"You should go," He said, still not taking his attention away from his canvas.

"What are you painting?" Hayley asked, trying to change the subject.

"That is none of your concern." He harshly said.

"Are you really going to cut me out of your life like this? After everything we've been through Klaus" She sighed

Klaus sighed, sensing that she wasn't going to leave him alone unless he talked to her even if it was briefly. He wasn't going to fall into her trap; he didn't even have to see her to know what she was up to. He could smell her perfume as soon as she walked into this room; the scene was so intoxicating to him. He could also hear the way the silk of her robe rubbed again the lace she had on underneath it. Preparing to see a tempting sight but willing himself to resist he finally turned around.

"I could never cut you out of my life Hayley" He replied. When he finally saw her with her hair perfectly messy and her lips perfectly pouty he knew this was going to be a hard game to play. Keeping his desire in check he continued. "You just need to make up your mind about what role you want to play in it."

"You already know that Klaus, I love you." Hayley explained.

"But you still aren't ready to tell our daughter or anyone else about our relationship and the baby right?" He bitterly replied.

"No I'm not ready" she replied honestly.

"Goodnight Hayley" Klaus said before he turned back around and picked up his paintbrush again.

"Klaus please" Hayley said softly.

"Just stop it Hayley" He said turning back around. " I know what you thought would happen here tonight, you still take me for a fool don't you?"

"Here we go" Hayley said in annoyance. "You always have to go back to this don't you?" she sighed.

"Back to what Hayley? Go on tell me," He said in a menacing tone.

"If you're going to be an ass when I'm clearly trying to make things better between us then fine, I'll stop trying. Is that what you want? " Hayley said as she started to tear up.

"I want what I've always wanted" Klaus softly replied. Seeing her tear up made him soften a bit, he cursed himself for being so weak.

"And so do I, we both want the same thing Klaus" Hayley pleaded.

"Clearly you and I are on different pages Hayley."

"Maybe we are," she mumbled. "It's only temporary, Klaus"

"You should go get some rest Hayley." Klaus softly replied.

"Maybe I should." she replied, resigning herself to not getting the comfort she so badly needed that night. She started to walk away when she felt a flutter then a thump in her belly. She had almost forgotten that the baby was really active tonight. Without realizing it a smile came to her lips and she unconsciously brought her hand to her belly.

Klaus noticed her actions and looked at her curiously, unsure of what to make of it. He wanted to just ignore her and go back to his painting but she looked so vulnerable and beautiful as she stood there smiling. It was hard to resist that.

"I never asked you how you were feeling today" He finally let out. "Is everything okay with our child?"

"What? Yeah everything is fine." She said finally breaking out of her trance "Sorry I probably look like an idiot standing here smiling like this, It's just…the baby, it's really starting to get active, I can actually feel the kicks now it's not just flutters and tickling and little thumps."

"Oh" Klaus replied, unsure of what else to say.

Hayley looked at the glimmer she could see in his eyes as he looked at her. He wanted to know more, he was just too afraid to say it. She laughed to herself, it's like nothing had changed in the last seven years.

"Do you want to?" She asked him as she gently rubbed her belly.

"Maybe another time" Klaus quickly replied.

"Oh come on Klaus, I know things aren't good between us right now but that doesn't mean we can't share these moments until we fix things. With Hope we both let our personal feelings get in the way of our relationship, so you missed out on pretty much everything."

"I know" Klaus said solemnly.

Hayley took a few steps backwards and sat on his bed. Slowly she untied her robe and started to open it up. Klaus could see her naked body underneath it.

"Hayley what are you doing?" Klaus objected.

"Relax Klaus, just come" She replied extending her hand out to him.

Still not convinced but anxious to feel his child he walked towards her, refusing her hand as he got down on one knee in front of her.

Hayley opened her robe, exposing her belly and the small of her breasts. Klaus took notice of her smooth skin but kept his focus on the baby.

Just as he had done years ago he gently pressed his fingertips against her belly and waited. After a few seconds he grew discouraged and was about to retreat when Hayley grabbed his hand.

"Try holding still right here for a few seconds" She said as she guided his hand a little lower and slightly to the left. "Do you feel that?" She said excitedly.

"That little thump?" He asked, not sure if what he felt was right since it was so different than it was last time.

"Yeah that's it" Hayley smiled as she held his hand in place. "It just moved again do you feel it?"

"Yes" Klaus smiled. "It feels different"

"Well last time I was huge, the baby is still really small" She replied.

Klaus felt the baby shift again and chuckled. "Our child is a mover I see" he laughed.

"Yes, that's why I couldn't sleep." Hayley sighed.

Klaus looked up at her and smiled, taking in the moment with her. "Sorry about that" he coyly replied.

"Well I guess it is your fault isn't it" Hayley laughed in reply.

Without responding Klaus returned his eyes back to her bare belly. Taking it all in again as he felt the tiny movements under his palm. Hayley remained silent, letting him take all the time he needed. After a few more seconds of awkward silence,Klaus finally tore his eyes away from Hayley's belly and stared up at her.

"Hayley" He whispered.

"Yeah" she replied.

"Even if things don't work out between us…"

"Klaus don't" Hayley pleaded as tears started to brim in her eyes. She hated the way he was talking. It was like he was just giving up on them and it didn't make sense to her. He had fought so hard for them to be together.

"Even if things don't work out for us forever, promise me you will never doubt my love for my children. That's all I ask," He finally whispered.

Hayley couldn't stop the tears from falling from her eyes. She couldn't take the feeling of heartbreak that she felt and no matter how much she told herself to be strong she couldn't stop it.

"Promise me Hayley" Klaus whispered as he reached up and wiped the tear from her cheek with his thumb.

"Klaus I'm scared," She blurted out through the tears.

"Scared of what?" Klaus replied as he got up from his knees and sat down on the bed next to her.

"Of loosing this baby," She cried. "That's why I don't want to tell anyone."

"Why would you think-"

"The entire time I carried Hope I could never just enjoy the experience." She interrupted, tears still flowing from her eyes. "Whether it was being afraid that you were going to take her away from me, or almost having a miscarriage because of those witches, or being attacked in the woods or being bombed in the bayou there was always a threat. It never stopped. She was never safe and the entire time I tried to be hopeful that she would be okay and for a while I believed it, but then they took her, they took her from my arms just after she took her first breath and killed me. " She sobbed.

Klaus took her head in his arms and pulled her into him to calm her down. "Why didn't you tell me this from the beginning Hayley" He sighed.

"I didn't think it would be this hard" She cried into his chest.

"Shhh" He calmly said. "Nothing will happen to our child Hayley, nothing."

"You don't know that" Hayley replied pulling away from him a bit.

"You doubt my ability to protect my family?" Klaus replied taking slight offense.

"No, I know you would do anything for your family but…"

"But what?" He anxiously replied.

"But I don't know what else is out there and neither do you. This city is dangerous. All I wanted to do is actually enjoy being pregnant this time without fearing for its safety at every turn. I wanted to be like all the rest of the mothers in the world who have none of the fears that I had to deal with then I carried Hope. The moment we tell Hope and everyone else is the moment this all could fall apart and I could loose it."

"Hayley listen" He said, grabbing her by her shoulders. "There will always be a certain cloud of danger hovering over our children, we can't shield then from every danger that night come forever. I'm sorry that my past sins have affected you like they have but I cannot change the past. I remember the look in your eyes when you smiled at me at Hope's birth, and the pain I endured when they took you and her away from me.-"

"I know you were devastated too Klaus but it's not the same" She interrupted.

"No just listen." He replied "That look was scarred in my memory that night. I never wanted to watch you or our daughter experience such a pain ever again. Just before I gave Hope to Rebekah I made our child a promise. I told her that this city would have seen her dead, but I would have it her home and any soul that wished her harm would be struck down. Since then we have defeated every enemy who has posed a threat to us, this city is her home. Hayley I would start 100 wars and burn 1000 cities to keep you and our children safe."

"I'd bring the lighter fluid" Hayley joked as she finally let herself stop crying.

"And we'd watch it all burn together, just the four of us" He replied as he pulled her into him and wrapped his arms around her. "We can keep this a secret for as long you wish Hayley"

"Thank you" Hayley said, pulling away from him a little bit. He smiled down at her and kissed her gently on the forehead, causing a smile to come to her face. She pulled away from him completely and stood up, forgetting that her robe was open and exposing more of her partially naked body underneath. Klaus noticed immediately, he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"I should go." Hayley let out as she began to yawn.

"Or you could stay" Klaus mumbled seductively. He reached out and snaked his arm underneath her robe and around her waist, pulling her in between his legs, as hhe remained seated on the bed.

"Are you trying to seduce me Klaus Mikaelson?" Hayley replied.

"I believe you were the one trying to seduce here love, did you really think I didn't know what you were up to?" He said as he played with the lace on her panties with his fingers. "Subtly has never been your strong suit love"

With a sly glare Hayley slowly dragged her hands up to her up her chest, then carefully dropped her robe from her shoulders, exposing her naked breasts. Without much hesitation she wrapped her knees around his waist, straddling him. "How's this for subtly" she teased as she brought her hands around his neck.

Klaus's hands immediately traveled to her ass. As he captured her lips in his he slowly pulled down her panties. He ran his fingers through her folds, feeling her slick arousal on his palm. Without prolonging he ripped her panties off of her and grabbed at her knees, lifting her in the air briefly before spinning and bringing her down on he bed. As he buried his face in her neck Hayley pushed his pants down with her feet, exposing his hard cock. Feeling anxious she grabbed it, running her hand up and down his shaft a few times, letting her thumb brush over his sensitive head, before rubbing it against her wet mound. She ran her her hands down the length of his shaft again to spread the moisture around, causing him to moan into her ear. Clinching her things around his waist she guided him in her, slowly moving up and down as he started to thrust.

* * *

Klaus's eyes popped open when he heard his alarm go off. He let go of Hayley's naked body and reached around her to grab it and shut it off.

"Hayley love, I'm afraid it's time for you to go," he whispered against her ear.

Upon hearing his voice Hayley stirred in her sleep, turning over to face him. Peeking her eyes open she saw him glaring down at her with a soft smile. Instead of getting up she ran her leg up and down his calf causing a slight chuckle to escape his lips. "If you plan on being back in your room before Hope wakes up you might want to stop doing that"

"What if I don't plan on being back?" She sarcastically said.

"I told you it's okay Hayley, I get it now" Klaus replied.

"I know that, but you were right, I can't hide forever. No one is going to take this baby away from me without a fight from the both of us" She whispered.

"Are you sure?" Klaus replied, running his hand up the side of her legs, sending a shiver up her spine.

"Yes, we can tell Hope tonight, then we can figure out how to break the news to the wolves."

Without replying Klaus leaned in and planted a passionate kiss on her lips, sending her back crashing into her pillow.

"We're going to have to be quick we don't have a lot of time" Hayley whispered.

Klaus grunted in annoyance without replying and ran his hands up her torso to her breasts, giving them a firm squeeze as he nipped at her bottom lip with his teeth. "I want to taste you" he whispered against her lips, immediately sending a bolt of pleasure to Hayley's body.

Without prolonging he released her breasts and trailed his lips down her body, giving each of her breasts a firm suck before releasing them and trailing his lips further down her body. Once he reached her midsection he placed a gentle kiss on her belly. Hayley smiled and ran her fingers through the top of his golden locks in response.

Taking both of her legs and wrapping them around his neck. He trailed kisses along the inside of her thigh before he buried his head in her pelvis, taking his tongue and giving her sensitive clit a firm stroke. Hayley squirmed a little on the bed, causing him to grab a hold of her hips to keep her steady. He swirled his tongue in circles on her sensitive spot, making sure he applied enough pressure to keep her on edge.

"Oh" Hayley sighed as she relaxed on the bed and continued to run her fingers through his hair. The harder he stroked her with his tongue the more she tugged at his locks. Hayley could feel him grunt against her, which enhanced her pleasure.

"Sing for me Hayley" Klaus whispered. He wanted her to moan his name and curse the heavens as he ravished her with his tongue. The sounds of her pleasure echoing in his ears always stimulated him and egged him on.

"Oh Klaus" Hayley moaned in response. "Ah, ah, ahhhh oh" she gasped as he let his tongue slip into her opening briefly. Hayley let go of his hair and grabbed at her breasts, swirling her fingertips around her nipple and giving them a slight pinch. "Oh fuck" she cursed loudly as she felt Klaus swirl his tongue with even more pressure. His pace was relentless. She wouldn't be able to hold her orgasm much longer. "More" she pleaded. "Give me more"

Obliging her request Klaus added even more pressure, digging his fingers into her hips even more. Hayley continued to moan loudly.

"Oh, Oh god, oh, I'm…I'm"

"Mom?" A soft voice echoed in horror.

* * *

AN: This epilogue got out of hand and ended up being over 11,000 words so I decided to break it up into more than one chapter. Sorry and I hope you enjoy!


	6. Epilogue Pt 2

As soon as she heard it Hayley's eyes jerked opened and she turned her head to see Hope standing in Klaus's rooms staring at then like she had just seen a ghost.

"Shit" Hayley cursed as she quickly covered her breasts and grabbed at the sheets.

When he heard Hayley curse and felt her move Klaus removed the sheet from his head and peeked, only to see the back of his daughter's head quickly retreating form the room.

"Get off of me Klaus she saw us!" Hayley yelled in horror. "Hope wait!" She yelled.

"Bloody hell" Klaus sighed as he let her go and Hayley and out of bed. Hayley quickly dashed from the bed and grabbed her clothes, frantically trying to get dressed so she could go after her.

"She wasn't supposed to be up for another 30 minutes dammit" Klaus cursed.

"Just shut up Klaus, we fucked it up, we fucked it all up. I can't believe this" Hayley lamented

"Oh Hayley calm down it's not that bad"

"She walked in on you going down on me Klaus how isn't it that bad" Hayley sighed in frustration.

"I used to hear Mikael and Esther having sex all the time"

"You lived in fucking huts Klaus of course you did!" Hayley barked back in annoyance.

"Fair point" He conceded.

Hayley grabbed at her hair, trying to smooth it into a ponytail. "I'm going to go find her hurry up" she said.

"Just wait a second Hayley." Klaus replied, grabbing at her arm to stop her from walking way. "We should just be honest with her, she's smarter and more understanding than we give her credit for. I promise you she's not scarred for life"

"Yeah well, we'll just have to wait and see about that won't we" Hayley replied harshly before storming out of the room.

"Hope? Hope sweetheart where are you?" Hayley called out to her. She didn't get an answer. She opened the door to her room and searched it but didn't find her. Panicking, Hayley searched her art room and then the bathroom. Klaus was hot on her heels as she made her way from room to room.

"Hope" Klaus yelled. "Come on love where are you? Your mother is worried."

"She's in here" they finally heard Freya say. After giving each other a quick glance they both dashed to Freya's room, barging through the door without stopping. When they entered they saw Hope curled up in Freya's lap crying. Freya gave them a disappointed glare and motioned for them to come towards them.

"Hope, your mom and dad want to talk to you okay? It's okay they aren't mad I promise"

"No sweetheart we aren't, come here" Hayley softly said.

Tearing herself away from Freya, Hope finally looked at them, causing Hayley to flush and Klaus to awkwardly grab his neck. "Come love, we need to have a little chat" he said. Taking her hand in his he pulled her up from the bed the he and Hayley ushered her out of the room and into Hayley's bedroom.

Klaus picked her up and placed her on the bed. She looked up at them with red swollen eyes making Hayley feel even worse than she already did. "I'm sorry mommy, you weren't in your room so I got scared and I thought dad would know how to find you."

"It's okay Hope. You don't have to be sorry you didn't do anything wrong"

"But-"

"Hope you don't have to feel embarrassed." Klaus interrupted.

"I don't understand" Hope sighed.

Hayley looked over at Klaus, who gave her an encouraging look, then walked over to the bed and sat down onside of Hope, pulling her close to her with one arm.

"It's okay, it's natural to feel confused." Hayley said to comfort her.

"Hope sometimes…" Hayley paused and looked up at Klaus pleading for help. She had no idea how she wanted to explain this. "Sometimes when two people…"

"Hope what your mother is trying to say is sometimes grown ups spend time together, and sometimes when they spend time together they do other things together, things that aren't usually appropriate for children to see." Klaus said gently.

"When two people like or love each other they show it to each other by being together. It's a perfectly natural thing Hope, all humans and supernaturals enjoy spending time with each other in that way." Hayley chimed in.

"So you and dad…you guys like to be together?" Hope asked her mother.

"Your father and I love each other very much Hope, and yes we like to be together." Hayley softly as her cheeks reddened, this was not how she was supposed to explain their relationship to her daughter.

"What about uncle Elijah?" Hope questioned. "I thought you were special friends?"

"Sometimes special friends grow apart Hope" Klaus interrupted. "Elijah will always care about you and your mother but he has decided to find happiness elsewhere. That's why he's no longer here. He didn't leave you he just needed time to himself."

"Hope the three of us are a family, we will always be a family no matter what like always. The only thing that has changed is that now we are a closer family. Your father and I didn't always like to be together, but overtime we have grown to love each other very much and we love you and together we are all going to be happy okay?"

"Okay" Hope replied softly as she shook her head trying hard to understand.

"We love you" Klaus said as he got on bended knee so that he could be eye level with her. "We're very sorry you had to be exposed to something so mature, that shouldn't have happened."

"I love you too dad" Hope softly replied before throwing her arms around his neck for a hug. Hayley smiled and rubbed her back.

"Since this morning was a little bit messed up how about we let you skip school today, you can stay home with us all day" Hayley suggested.

"I get to skip school!" Hope squealed.

"That's right, the whole day is yours, we can do whatever you want" Hayley replied.

"Yes!" Hope cheered.

"But before we let you go have your fun there is one more thing we would like to tell you Hope." Klaus said, standing up and motioning towards Hayley to come join him.

"Klaus what are you doing? We should wait" Hayley whispered under her breath.

"We might as well get it over with right now" He mumbled.

"What is it?" Hope asked perplexed.

"Well you know how we told you that sometimes two people who like each other like to be together?" Hayley started.

"Yes" Hope meekly replied, still feeling a little embarrassed talking about the topic.

"Well I would like to tell you a story Hope" Klaus let out.

Hope nodded her head in acknowledgement.

"Almost eight years ago I met a dashing wolf girl in this small town called Mystic Falls…she challenged me unlike anyone else, she was fearless and she was more beautiful than any other woman I had ever encountered. That wolf girl was your mother" he said. Hayley rolled her eyes at his dramatic form of narration. "One night I discovered that she liked me, and I liked her, so we shared a wonderful night together, one that I will never forget" Klaus smiled.

"Sometimes when two people who like each other spend a night together, they go on to discover that they have been blessed with a gift." Hayley interjected. "Our gift was a special baby girl, a miracle. You were our gift Hope. You were the best gift either of us could ask for."

Hope smiled and kicked her feet on the bed listening intently.

"Now that your mother and I love each other we have been given another gift…." Klaus let out hoping she would understand

Hope's eyes got wide and she scrunched her nose. "A baby?" She asked.

"Yes sweetheart, a baby. Mommy is going to have a baby." Hayley softly said.

"Really?" Hope questioned.

"Yes, you get to be a big sister, just like how Uncle Elijah is my big brother, and all of us will be together, as a family" Klaus replied.

"What if I don't like the baby?" Hope panicked. Hayley and Klaus both gave each other weary glances then turned back to her.

"You will like it, you're going to love it just like your father and I do" Hayley gently replied.

"No I won't" Hope yelled before she jumped off the bed and stormed out of the room.

Hayley started to go after her but Klaus grabbed her by the arm to stop her.

"Leave her be Hayley, give her time alone to process it, we threw a lot at her at one time." He rationalized with her.

"That did not go how I wanted it to go" Hayley said with a sigh as she paced the room and clutched at her belly.

"Honestly love it could have been worse" Klaus shrugged.

"Oh shut up" Hayley mumbled as she rolled her eyes and left the room.

* * *

 ** _4 months later….._**

"One more big push Hayley" Freya commanded.

Worn out and sweaty, Hayley clutched Klaus's hand through the pain and took a deep breathe. "I'm so tired" She moaned.

"I know love I know" Klaus replied as the kissed her on her forehead and brushed her sweaty hair out of her face. "Just one more, you can do it"

"Come on Hayley I need you to push now" Freya let out.

Without anymore protest Hayley held on tight to Klaus as he held on to her legs and pushed, letting out a loud grunt. As soon as she felt Freya take the baby Hayley let out an exhausted sigh and collapsed onto the bed. She took deep breaths to calm herself down after a grueling 21 hours of labor.

"You did beautifully love" Klaus whispered in her hear as the rested his forehead against the side of her head. He couldn't believe they actually got to do it right this time. No drama, no threats, just the two of them welcoming their child into this world as their family and friends waited.

Hayley brought her hand up to brush the side of his face, running her fingers through the short stubble on his face. The feeling of closeness brought her immense comfort. Eight years ago she never would have imagined she would share this sort of intimacy with Klaus, but deep down it was what she always wanted. Even back then when she seemingly hated him she wanted this and she was immensely happy they had found it even if it took them a while.

The sound of a wailing newborn broke then both out of their trance. Hayley's eyes shot open and Klaus jerked his head in Freya's direction.

"Is the baby okay?" Hayley let out.

Freya gently rocked the child, affectionately smiling down at it's precious little face, and approached the bed. "Yes, she is perfect"

"She? It's a girl?" Klaus asked in surprise.

"Yes, you have another beautiful daughter" Freya replied as she held her arms out to transfer the baby to Hayley.

Hayley's eyes watered as she took her child into her arms for the first time. "Hi baby girl" she said as she looked on in awe.

"She is as beautiful as her mother" Klaus smiled.

"She looks like you, there's a hint of the devil in her eyes" Hayley laughed as she gently rocked her newborn.

"What is her name?" Freya asked.

"I have no idea" Hayley sighed. "After a name like Hope it's hard to think of anything that could measure up, especially for a girl"

"We can think about that later" Klaus replied as he finally sat on the bed next to Hayley. He gently took his daughter's tiny fingers into his hand. "Hi there little one" Klaus whispered. This wasn't his first time having a child but if felt like the first time. It felt like it should have felt all those years ago. Panic and anger were replaced with just sheer joy and awe. He smiled down at his daughter, silently making a promise to her, and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Would you guys like to see Hope?" Freya asked.

"Yeah, give me a few minutes to get cleaned up and stuff first." Hayley replied.

Freya nodded her head and started to clean up the room while Hayley gently handed the baby over to Klaus so she could change her clothes and get cleaned up.

Minutes later Freya entered the room with a nervous Hope. When she paused just short of her parents Freya tried to motion her forward but she didn't budge.

"Come Hope, come meet your sister" Klaus motioned for his daughter to come join them.

"It's a girl?" Hope mumbled.

"Yes sweetheart, come tell her hello" Hayley smiled as she held her hand out for her daughter. Over the last few months Hope started to adjust to the idea of another baby coming, but she still had a hard time coping. She was so used to it just being her, she didn't want to share everyone's attention with the new baby.

With a little hesitation Hope walked slowly towards her mother's bed and took her hand, climbing into the bed with her. Klaus tucked her in between the two of them, giving Hope a gentle rub on the head and a kiss on the temple.

"She's so small" Hope whispered as she reached out and touched the swaddled up infant in her mother's arms.

"She'll grow strong and big, just like her sister" Klaus said.

Hope looked down at the quiet child and was about to smile when the baby started to wail. Hayley gently rocked her to quiet her and Hope pulled her hand away. Her almost smile changed to a frown and she buried herself into her father's hip.

Klaus was about to try to talk to Hope when he heard a familiar voice at the door.

"Already causing your child distress aye Nik, that didn't take very long now did it" Kol teased.

"Hush Kol" Rebekah barked back. "I hear I have another niece" She smiled.

Klaus smiled at the sight of his siblings and beckoned then towards he and Hayley. "Kol, Rebekah come".

"Hayley you look well" Rebekah said as she sat at the foot of the bed.

"A little tired after almost 22 hours of pain and labor, but besides that I feel great" Hayley sarcastically replied.

"Nik with two daughters, I think this might be the best punishment the universe has given you so far dear brother." Kol laughed.

"Actually I think Klaus wanted another girl more than I did, I was hoping it was a boy." Hayley let out.

"A mini Nik, wouldn't that have been nice, so unfortunate the universe showed us mercy" Rebekah sarcastically replied causing everyone to laugh. "Hope why are you so quiet?" Rebekah asked.

"The baby started to cry, I don't think she likes me." Hope dejectedly replied.

"She's just having a hard time adjusting" Klaus said to Rebekah.

"Come here and give Aunt Bexs a hug, I've missed you"

Without hesitation Hope finally detached herself from her father and sat in her aunt's lap.

The next thing everyone heard was a knock. All of their attention went to the door, where they saw Freya and an unexpected visitor.

An awkward silence filled the room as they all just stared at Freya and their visitor.

"Uncle Elijah!" Hope squealed while everyone else remained silent.

"Are you guys going to just sit there or are you going to say hello to your brother." Freya let out to break the ice.

"Elijah….what a pleasant surprise" Rebekah smiled as she was the first to speak up.

"I heard there was a new Mikaelson joining us today" Elijah stoically replied as he stared at Hayley.

"Hello brother" Klaus finally said as he stood up. Hayley tore her eyes away from Elijah and focused on her baby. Nothing would ruin this day for her, not even an awkward encounter with Elijah.

"Niklaus" Elijah replied.

"You didn't have to come Elijah, no one would have taken offense to that given the circumstances"

"Your child is still my blood Niklaus. This family has endured bigger betrayals than an innocent child." Elijah replied.

"I do hope we can all move past this one day." Klaus said.

"Only time will be the judge of that" he replied before shifting his focus to Hayley. "Hayley…" He called, causing her to jerk her head up. "You look well"

"I am…thank you for coming Elijah….I know it couldn't have been easy" she replied.

"I hope you are happy…"

"I am" Hayley said without hesitation.

"Are you truly?" He asked. Klaus clenched his hand into a fist, willing himself to not get upset. Hayley was with him, they were happy, no amount of doubt from Elijah could take that away from him.

"Yes, very" Hayley said as she shifted her newborn to her shoulder and gave her gentle pats on the back. "I have everything I've always wanted…and more" she said looking at Klaus.

"You've always deserved to have that. I'm sorry I could never give it to you." He solemnly said. It still stung that she left him. He wasn't sure how long it would take him to move past it but today wasn't the day for that to happen. "I should be going," he quickly said.

"Elijah wait" Hayley let out stopping him in his tracks. "This is still your family and despite what Klaus and I did I hope that one day my daughter can get to know her uncle. I'm sorry we couldn't find happiness with each other, but this is how it was always supposed to be. I just hope we can all move pass this one day and look to the future, one that we all share because of these two beautiful little girls."

Without replying Elijah nodded and started walking out of the room. Hayley no longer felt guilty so she let him go without protest. She had a beautiful daughter and she got that because of Klaus and their torrid affair. She would not allow herself to feel guilty for embracing real love and happiness any longer. Even if she did hurt him, he had to have always known this was how it was supposed to be. All she could do was look to her future, her future with Klaus and her two daughters.

"Rebekah, Kol, Freya, would you join me outside I would like to talk to you and Elijah about something before he leaves" Klaus suddenly said just before he left the room to stop Elijah from leaving the compound.

Hayley watched them all leave and called Hope to her. Shifting her baby to one arm she pulled Hope into her with her free arm, giving her a soft kiss on her head. "No matter what happens in this life Hope, know that you and your sister will always be the best parts of me okay? Never forget that"

"Okay mommy" Hope softly replied.

"The baby is not your enemy Hope. I know you're too young to understand this but promise me you will never see her that way and that you'll never hurt her or turn your back on her." Hayley said, as she got teary eyed once again. "Promise me that the two of you will always love each other the right way." She finished.

"I promise" Hope said to her mother. Even though Hayley knew she didn't know exactly what she was promising her Hope's words brought comfort to her ears. She didn't' want her children to become Klaus and Elijah. She made up in her mind that she would do everything she could to make sure they never hurt each other the way Klaus and Elijah have. Her family would not be plagued by what the Mikaelsons have been plagued by for the last millennium.

* * *

Hayley woke up to the sounds of thumps and a wailing baby. When she opened her eyes she saw Klaus standing in their room trying to quiet their week old daughter and people moving around in the hallway.

"Klaus? What's going on" she questioned after she forced her eyes open.

"Shhhh it's okay sweetheart, you're okay, you're okay" He said softly trying to comfort the screaming child. "I think she's hungry Hayley" He finally replied.

"Give her here so I can feed her" Hayley said as she sat up in the bed and held her arms out. "It's probably all this noise that's upsetting her, what the hell is going on here?"

Klaus walked over to her and place the child in her arms, which made her start to quiet down.

"After you finish feeding her, get dressed. Hope and I will be waiting for you downstairs. There is something I would like to show you." Klaus replied still not answering her question. He quickly left the room before she could ask him anything else.

Shaking her head at his elusiveness she tended to her child and after a quick feeding she put her down for a nap then got dressed. When she walked out of her room she saw men with boxes everywhere. They looked like they were movers.

Klaus?" She called up from the balcony.

"Come Hayley" He yelled at her from down below. Annoyed Hayley made her way downstairs. None of this made sense. Was he renovating the compound without telling her?"

"Klaus I'm tried please just tell me what's going on"

When she reached the bottom of the stairs she was greeted by Hope and Klaus, who was holding a car seat in his hand. "Stop asking questions and just follow me." He said.

"We can't take the baby out Klaus she's only a week old" Hayley replied.

"She'll be fine, let's go" He said. Hayley went get the baby from upstairs then placed her in the car seat and let Klaus carry it out the house and into the car. While Klaus secured the baby Hayley made sure Hope was all strapped in. This was the first time she was traveling with two children and if felt strange.

Once she got in the car and put her seatbelt on she glared at Klaus for answers. "So where are we going that's so important we have to take our newborn out the house before she's ready."

"That is a surprise. Just relax Hayley, trust me" Klaus replied with a slight smile. He didn't want to seem too excited and give it away.

They spent the short car ride talking to Hope, who sat in the back watching over her baby sister. Over the last week she started to come around to the newborn, and had even started to grow a little bit protective of her.

After an almost 30 minute drive Hayley felt the car come to a stop. She looked around and saw that they were in front of a house. It was almost in the middle of nowhere, the closest house to it was a few blocks away. "Klaus where are we?" she asked confused.

"Do you like it?" He asked her.

"Like what?" she replied.

"This house…do you like it?"

Hayley took a closer look at it. The mostly white home wasn't as big as the compound but it was still a good size. It looked brand new. The exterior was classic plantation style with a more modern twist. It reminded her of the garden district homes from the city. There was a long driveway, multiple wrought iron balconies and beautiful landscaping. She could also see the river from where she was. It looked like it ran right through their backyard.

"It's beautiful Klaus but who lives here?" she questioned.

"No one…at least not yet." He replied.

"Klaus what's going on?" Hayley questioned, starting to get suspicious.

"This is our home Hayley, that is if you approve if it" He finally let out.

"What? We already have a home Klaus?"

"Come with me, I think you'll love it" He replied not fazed by her lack of excitement.

Without protest Hayley got out of the car and after taking the baby and Hope out they both walked up to the front of the house.

Hayley looked at the property up close, it was even more stunning than she noticed from afar. The property itself was massive; the lot looked like it went on for blocks and it looked like it went all the way to the banks of the river. The detailing along the porch and entryway made a smile come to her face.

Klaus held Hope's hand and motioned for Hayley to follow him. "Keep an open mind when you see it Hayley" Klaus let out before he finally opened the door.

When he finally got it open Hayley gasped. The floor plan of the home was very open, something she always wanted. She often complained about how closed off the compound was. She couldn't leave Hope in one room while she was in another and it annoyed her. There were beautiful chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, the kitchen was very modern in contrast to some of the other parts of the house but Hayley loved it. The vibe of the house was a perfect mixture of Klaus's classic taste and her more modern ideas. As she continued to walk around she noticed different pieces of art that hanging on the wall. There was a portrait of Hope as well as one of her.

"So what do you think?" Klaus said beaming with pride. He could tell she liked it

"Klaus it's….it's beautiful. I don't really know what to say" Hayley finally answered. "I can't believe you did all of this."

"Hayley a few months ago you said something that I couldn't get out of my head. You reminded me that for centuries I had lived a certain kind of life with my siblings, one that I was on the verge of repeating…"

"Klaus I didn't mean-"

"Please let me finish" He interrupted to which Hayley nodded. "You made me realize that I was still caught up in the idea of the Mikaelson family I had for centuries. I believe it is time for something different, something better. " He smiled as he started at her intently. "You also mentioned how dangerous the city is, and how much it has cost the both of us. I realized that I have been trying to chase my grand ideas ruling this city and making it the home I once knew and loved. My wants may have come at the expense of those I love most. So with that in mind months ago I found this perfect peaceful piece of land along the river and had this home commissioned for us, for the four of us. I designed every part of it myself with you and our children in mind." He finally said nervously awaiting her reply.

"Klaus you told me years ago our daughter deserved to be raised in her family home. You've fought so hard to make New Orleans her home, to make it our home. I know your family isn't perfect but I thought it meant a lot to you to be able to bring her up with them in your family home." Hayley said still confused.

"My home is wherever you and our children are Hayley" Klaus softly replied.

"So you want to abandon the compound and move here?"

"You said that years ago you if I had embraced your pregnancy as I should have you would have never fallen for Elijah, you and I would have been together. We would have been happy with our daughter, away from all the chaos and betrayal, away from everything being a part of my family has brought you."

"But we both know that's not what happened" Hayley replied.

"This could be our fresh start Hayley. I will always have a bond with my siblings, but you, Hope, and Diana, you are my family. You will always be my family above all else." He said as he took her hand in his. "You deserve to have your dream Hayley, our children deserve to be raised away from chaos and confusion with their mother and father. This is my way of finally giving you what I should have given you years ago." This is what I want. I don't want a city, I don't want an old symbol and old ideas of family greatness, I just want you and our children."

Hayley couldn't help the tear that fell from her eye at his words. It was a huge step but Klaus was right. They deserved this. After everything they had been through they managed to find their way to each other. They had hurt each other and a lot of people along the way but it was worth it to feel this happy and this complete.

"Klaus I….are you sure?" She wept. "What about your family?"

"The night you gave birth I told them all my plans. That is what I called them outside of the room to talk to them about. Elijah deserves to live in his family home, along with Freya, and Kol, and Rebekah. They all need each other; I have my own family now. They will all remain in the city, together, while the four of us stay here and create our own life together."

"Okay let's do it" Hayley finally whispered.

"Are you sure Hayley?"

"Yes, it's perfect. I want us to make this our home. I want to watch our daughter take her first steps over there by that beautiful window. I want to make Hope breakfast in that kitchen. I want to watch the sunset with you and the girls by the river. I want to past the centuries with you on that beautiful porch out there" She cried.

Without replying Klaus pulled her gently into him, letting his lips touch hers so gently Hayley felt she would melt. "I want to make love to you in every part of this house for the next 1000 years of my life." He whispered against her lips.

"It's perfect Klaus, It's so perfect, I love you" Hayley whispered in return.

Pulling away from he looked at Hope who was just standing there looking around at the house. "What do you think Hope? Do you want to move here?"

"Do I get my own room and an art room like at the old house?" She questioned.

"Yes, you have your own room and bathroom, and there is a playroom for you and your sister, as well as an art studio which I made sure to have stocked with all of your favorite paint supplies. There is also a pool, and an outdoor playground." He answered.

"Okay great! I can't wait to move here! Will aunt Freya and aunt Bexs come visit?"

"They are one phone call away" He smiled.

"When do we move in?" She excitedly asked.

"Right away if you want, you can go find your room right now." Hayley replied.

"Yes!" She happily replied as she dashed away from her parents to look at the rest of the house.

"I have one more thing I would like to show you Hayley" Klaus let out as he took her free hand in his.

"What else could you possibly have up your sleeve after all of this" She said as she shifted Diana from her arms to her shoulder and started to follow him.

Without replying Klaus opened the door to a room and led her inside. What Hayley saw was an empty room with nothing but two paintings on the wall.

"Whose room is this?" She asked as she looked at the painting, one of them really catching her eye.

"This is Diana's nursery, I left it incomplete on purpose."

"Why?" Hayley asked.

"We were estranged for a while before Hope was born so I made up her nursery alone, I thought we could do Diana's together."

Hayley smiled, trying her hardest to not cry again. She hated feeling so emotional about everything. Instead of replying she walked towards the painting that had caught her eye as soon as she walked in the room. Rocking her newborn a little she admired it up close. Smiling at the peaceful image before her.

"It's beautiful" She whispered.

"I had a once in a lifetime beauty as my muse" he replied.

"I didn't notice you painting this one recently, you must have hid it from me" Hayley said as she ran her free hand along the bottom of the beautiful painting of her, belly swollen with child, peacefully in a rocking chair.

"I didn't paint it recently….I made that one 7 years ago Hayley" Klaus replied.

Hayley immediately turned around and saw Klaus with a shy smile on his face. "Did you really?" She asked surprised.

"Yes, right after I felt Hope kick for the first time. When I saw you that day, you took my breath away. I couldn't get you out of my head so I painted this. You were so peaceful and happy, I was able to give you that even though things weren't perfect at that time, so that is how I wanted to remember you. I was supposed to gift it to you upon Hope's birth but…well you know what happened after that."

"Why didn't you give it to me later?" she asked genuinely curious.

"It just never seemed like the right time. I thought if you saw it you would know how much I loved you. I was afraid to show you such affection, fearing you did not return it."

"I love you" Hayley whispered, choking up as she let the words out. Klaus walked up to her and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"We're going to be happy here Hayley, I can feel it. It won't be perfect-"

"I don't need perfect, I don't need a fairytale, and I don't need a white knight. I don't care how messy it gets, if we get angry at each other, none of it matters more then how I feel about you. No matter what happens promise me we will always fight for this family Klaus" Hayley firmly said.

"Always" He promised. "Just as I will always love you most fervently. As sure as my blood runs through their veins, we will never part"

Placing a passionate kiss on her lips he pulled her into him, careful not to crush the baby between her arms. Hayley kissed him in return, desperately nipping at his bottom lip and swirling her tongue in his mouth. She felt so needy. She never imagined she could feel such an all-consuming love with Klaus, but she felt it, and she intended to never let it go.

"Am I going to get another sibling?" Hope's voice interrupted.

Klaus and Hayley tore themselves apart and turned to see her standing in the doorway with her nose turned up in the air.

"I think the universe wants to give your mother a rest Hope, but then again you never know" He smirked as Hayley laughed.

"Ew" Hope replied.

"Come here Hope, sit with me and help me figure out how to decorate your sister's room" Hayley said motioning Hope towards her. She took her hand and sat down on the floor, transferring Diana from her shoulder to her arm. Together they started to point at the walls and talk about paint colors. Hope didn't want it to be pink since she wanted her room to be pink. Hayley laughed and suggested purple or yellow instead.

Klaus started towards the door so he could direct the movers who would soon arrive. He paused just before he walked away, glancing at Hayley with Hope and Diana, his family. Feeling truly content for the first time in 1000 years he smiled.

* * *

AN: Well that is the end guys! It's actually my first completed muti chapter story lol I had so much fun writing this one and I hope you guys enjoyed it. REview and let me know how you liked how it all turned out. Breathe Me will start again soon if you're reading that one!


End file.
